


Whisper of the raven

by Saviorbenevolent



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 36,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saviorbenevolent/pseuds/Saviorbenevolent
Summary: In order to conceal the fact of his unspoken lust to his baby brother,Thor made a bad decision ended up hanging out with an Earth-made girlfriend Jane.Loki was not very satisfied about that.Scheming Loki,Charming Loki,Good looking and sexy Loki.Angry/Furious  Thor,Violent Thor,Thor with a big cock.Cantains Loki’s degeneration and redemption,a lot of discipline spanking and punishment .Sexual intercouse involved.Brothers side by side facing Ragnrok.Also,this fandom is written in Chinese,if ur learning this language,it might be a nice practice.





	1. Prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confined in the damn dungeon,everyday is endless and suffering.Will Thor become his redemption?Nay,salvation never comes,punishments forever follows.

第一章

 

地牢的空气总是弥漫着一股死亡的味道，即使在他单独的隔间中摆满了装饰品、酒瓶、水果佳肴，Loki也还是一直能闻到那隐隐约约的腐烂气息。

 

“我究竟什么时候才能从这里出去？”他翻了个白眼，似乎特意为了展示自己身陷囹圄，Loki把自己倚靠在禁锢屏障上。  
“你不喜欢我给你送的书吗？”

 

虽然Frigga已经尽其所能让Loki过的舒适点，不断送来他平时使用的一些东西，直到地牢被打扮的和他曾经的房间没什么两样，依然无法缓解Loki暴躁的心情。

 

“哦，书。”Loki扫视一圈，冷冷地从鼻子里哼出一声：“很好。通过看书来打发永生。”

 

“我只是想让你好过一点，亲爱的。”

 

“哇，哇。我真是受宠若惊。Odin和Thor也这么想吗，那他们一定担心我担心到食不下咽吧，呵呵。”

 

Loki口吻中的尖酸让Frigga皱眉。一千年很快，快到Frigga似乎忘记了Loki是如何从一个内向可爱的小男孩变成了这样神经纤细玩世不恭的混蛋。

 

“这都是你应得的，Loki”她叹着气摇头，眼里充满了不赞成：“你知道自己被关在这里，完全是咎由自取。”

 

他从鼻子里哼：“我应得的，是一个王位。”

 

Frigga苦笑，也许Loki的行为在很久之前就已经埋下了祸患的种子，可她却一直没能意识到。这点来看，众神之母也和一个普通的母亲之间没什么两样。

 

“那很重要吗？Loki，真正的王会敢于承认自己的错误，你的父亲——”

 

“他不是我父亲！”

 

Loki猛然打断了她。有点歇斯底里，又有点破碎。他的吼声吸引了一些目光，聚焦在这个被囚禁的诡计者身上。看着他弓着背，攥着拳，呼吸急促，看着他像只受伤的野兽，眼睛里泛起水光。

 

“Odin不过是个强盗，他剥夺了我与生俱来的权利，把我放进了你们编织的假象里。”他的喉结吞咽了一下，复杂的表情变成了讥笑：“你很清楚，我没有父亲。”

 

Frigga用平静目光直视他，是那种有点无奈，又藏着失望的温柔。

 

他碧绿的眼睛开始感到刺痛，那些暗流汹涌，在母亲的审视下即将无所遁形，他焦躁不堪。

 

直到众神之母压低声调，轻轻问他：“那我也不是你母亲，对吗？”

 

“你不是。”他说，虽然这话一出口他就后悔了。

 

他不承认自己后悔的原因是看见了她脸上那真实心碎的表情，而告诉自己说，是因为Frigga是目前仅存还能惦记着自己的唯一一人了，如果Frigga不再来拜访他，那么随之而去的还有食物书本美酒——Loki可从来都没准备好真正迎接囚犯的生活。

 

“你总是洞悉一切，却看不清自己。”

 

她的话像一记耳光，在Loki脑海里炸开。即使是在Frigga化作光影消失许久之后，还在Loki耳膜边叹息般地不断回响。

 

所以近些日子，他想方设法地试图获得Frigga的原谅，他让侍卫把书本还给Frigga，悄悄地在里面用魔法夹上鲜花。

 

但是，这些书本也像他的风光自由一样有去无回了。

 

Loki有点泄气，因为他的妈妈还从来没真正地对他的把戏无动于衷过。

 

Frigga很温暖，就像午后透过树枝洒在他身上的阳光。她不像Odin，瞎眼又虚伪的老头。而Thor，此时此刻Loki最不想听到的名字，即使不小心想到就会浑身难受，Thor，害他沦落至此的罪魁祸首，Thor，一个目前正对人类精虫上脑的蠢货。

 

他百无聊赖地躺在床上投掷着酒塞，本来已经想好了要如何向Frigga道歉，介于含糊其辞和不太丢脸之间，但是这个计划最终也失败了。

 

Frigga死了。 

 

他没被允许去参加葬礼，光明之神Balder替补了Frigga灵柩旁他空缺的位置。没错，那个自诩为“阿斯加德的太阳”的Balder，受欢迎的Balder，他放个屁都会让百花齐放，小鸟会围着他的屁股高歌。

 

一切糟糕透顶。

 

但是永远，永远都可能会更加糟糕。

 

脚步声接近，熟悉沉重，就像战场上的鼓点敲打着他的神经。

“Thor，”他无声地笑了：“过了这么久，你终于来看我，为什么？”

“…为了嘲笑，幸灾乐祸？”

 

“够了。”Thor披着黑披风，没有表情，他与Loki之间隔着一层薄薄的金光。

 

上次他们兵戎相见，Loki就是这幅满不在乎的样子，他大开杀戒，双手沾满了罪恶。而现在他身上沾着的不知是酒还是自己的血，蓬头垢面，眼睛红肿充血，正坐在一片废墟里，脸上依然是这幅满不在乎的表情。

 

“现在你看到我啦，”Loki说：“brother”

 

Loki的声音低沉轻缓，那毒药般的甜蜜蜜的腔调，依然紧贴着Thor的边缘摸索，若无其事地给他的痛苦隔靴搔痒。

 

“闭嘴，Loki。”

 

Thor的故作冷漠，正对上Loki嘴角慢慢爬起的讥诮弧度。

 

也许他应该表现的更像兄长一些，Thor曾反复提醒自己。

 

毕竟，经历过那些操蛋的事，他们谁都不能回到过去了。


	2. Unsolved problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor made an agreement with his brother,Loki pretended to follow his lead.First spanking will appear at the end of chapter 5.Good reading material for ur Chinese learning maybe.lol

第二章

 

“你确定在我帮过你的忙之后，你能说服Odin不再把我关回那个糟糕的地牢里吗？”

Loki在他旁边蹦蹦跳跳，每个动作和每个字都敲打着Thor发怒的边缘。

“不能。如果你再废话，我现在就把你送回去。”

“唔，brother，冷静，”Loki甚至危险的地在Thor面前绕了一圈：“不管怎么说，我得谢谢你，呵呵。”

他那位一些时间前还在废墟中，像个悲伤的垃圾一样的兄弟，此刻已经焕然一新。是他惯穿的盔甲、不怀好意的微笑，齐齐向脑后梳去的长发。

尽管Thor强调他们没时间浪费在这种琐碎的事情上，Loki还是义无反顾地把自己关进了洗漱间。

隔着一拳就能砸碎的门板，Thor语气不善地敲门，然后Loki用突然响起的哗哗水声打断了他。

花了好一会儿，Loki才穿着裤子走出来，他的黑发滴着水，上身赤裸，露出皮肤上攀爬着的尚未痊愈的丑陋伤疤——战争的代价。他对望着自己出神的Thor，绽放了一个充满水汽的笑：

“别生气，brother，要学会及时享受——谁知道这不是我们的最后一天呢？”

“你说的没错，Loki。”

Thor点头，皮笑肉不笑，Loki的胳膊上多了一副手铐。

“我有时真的怀疑这是某种恶趣味，哎，Thor。”

不久前他和Thor完成了一个交易，一个让他重回自由的交易。但Loki很清楚，就算Thor口中的“让阿斯加德免于战火”不是一个虚伪的幌子，也至少不是唯一的原因。

他们并肩穿越宫殿，陌生又熟悉。上次他们在一起这样行走，还是Thor把他挂满镣铐，当做战犯从地球带回阿斯加德受审，那可不是什么好回忆。

Jane从远处走来，Loki一下就辨识出了她那娇小到可怜的轮廓。在她的旁边是丰收女神Sif，稍显强壮，而且看起来并不开心。

“Jane，你感觉怎么样？”Thor简短地拥抱了对方，他庞大的身躯似乎可以把那渺小的人类完全吸收进去，让Loki不禁挑眉。在得到了肯定的答复后，Thor接着转向Sif：“谢谢你，Sif”他诚恳的像一只金毛猎犬：“真的多亏了你们，我的朋友。”

“永远乐意为你帮忙，Thor。”

不知Sif知不知道自己的脸上的表情她口中的“乐意”相去甚远，但是没关系，反正Thor又看不出来。

Jane声调尖尖地说话了，这些地球人为什么总是那么容易受到惊吓：“Thor…我没看错吧，你为什么带他来？”

“哦，嗨。你好呀，Jane。”Loki上前一步，过于绅士地，对刚看向自己的Jane张开双臂。

Jane给了他一记耳光，Loki的头偏了过去。

“这一下是为了纽约。”她气喘吁吁，像一只发怒的玩具兔子。

“哇哦。”

Loki摸了下自己的脸颊，那几乎没有什么感觉。他对Jane回以微笑，又把目光转向Thor，不知为什么，他的兄弟在这个时刻略显局促地避开了他的视线。

“我欣赏她，brother。”他的目光温柔地落回Jane身上，穿透那副皮囊，以太粒子的力量正在那些血管中诱人地流淌。

想象着些在我的血液里，Loki呼吸一畅。

“Jane。”Thor打断了这诡异的气氛，他天生不擅长掩饰尴尬：“咳，我们该走了。你多保重，Sif。”

“交给我们就好，你不需要担心。”Sif的目光追逐着Thor，与他致意，然后又明显疏远地扫过Jane。

这细小的变化可逃不过Loki的眼睛，可他刚一咧开嘴，Sif的长剑就架在了自己的喉咙上。

“如果你敢背叛他，我一定会杀了你。”Sif低声警告他，金属剑身寒光凛冽。

这帮女人到底是怎么回事？哦，Sif心情不好，可这又不是他的错。

“见到你真开心，Sif。”Loki用手铐把剑锋轻轻推开，优雅地对她微微抬眼，“你今天看起来有什么不一样….恩，这个造型很适合你。”

是的，没有人发现Sif洗过了头发，还精心地贴着鬓角，缠上金线，编织成了垂坠飘逸，酷似新娘的发型。不过，她那除了擅长打架、喝酒、拉屎放屁以及暗示女人上床以外一无是处的三勇士朋友们可注意不到，很可惜，Thor也是如此。

“住嘴，Loki。”Sif有点不好意思。

如果不是她急于向Thor表示衷心，其实完全没必要对Loki如此粗鲁，因为没有几个女性能完全抗拒的了诡计者的魅力，特别是当那双翠绿的眼睛温柔地注视着她们的时候。

“那么后会有期了？”

Loki转身跟上了他们的步伐，Jane挽着Thor的胳膊走在前面，她轻声细语，小鸟依人，棕色长发柔软地随着脚步拍打在Thor粗壮的臂膀。

你还真敢信任我会帮你拯救你的女朋友，Loki在心里冷笑，踏上飞船——且不提，你还以我的自由为要挟的筹码。


	3. A non-plotted death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their way to the Dark World,Loki keeps mocking,while Thor is getting more and more tired of his endless sarcasm.The idea of a good nice spanking appeared and vanished.Brothers fighting the evil elves.Loki died accidentally on the battlefield saving Thor.Devastated Thor,Astonished Loki.

第三章

Thor开的飞船，就像一头被蒙住眼睛的公牛一样横冲直撞，他已经尽力保持平衡了，更别提还要躲开那些追击，尤其是在Loki一直喋喋不休的情况下。

“谢谢你的实况解说，Loki，真他妈一点都不烦人。”

像是为了增添他的注解，随着又一个猛烈的急转弯，Thor的人类女友应声倒地，陷入昏迷。

“Oh dear，”Loki故作惊讶：“她死了吗？”

Thor一直忍耐到他们穿越了所谓的秘密通道，才揪住Loki的领子把他掼在了飞船的墙壁上。 

“我发誓，如果我再听到一句废话。”Thor扬起拳头，另一只手威胁性地握紧了他弟弟柔软的脖子。

“Thor，我建议你保持礼貌，”Loki毫无惧色，绿眼睛转动着：“特别是在你还有求于我的时候。”

“我也提醒你，brother，别忘了我们之间还有很多事没有清算。”

“有吗，Thor。”Loki慢慢勾起嘴角：“你指的是哪一件呢。”

Thor粗糙的手握着他的喉咙，Loki却嘲讽地看着他，那眼神像指甲戳在Thor陈旧的伤疤上，并一点点地将结痂血淋淋地抠破下去。

“你勾结齐塔瑞人，试图统治地球…..你因为那些有毒的梦想，就把冰霜巨人送进了阿斯加德，为了那些幼稚的目的，又差点亲手灭绝了一个种族。” Thor说：“你伪装了自己的死，你所到之处，尽是战乱和死亡，还要我继续数下去吗？”

“呵呵…”Loki艰难地摇了摇头：“你什么时候发现自己对冰霜巨人情有独钟了？”

“想想是谁把你从牢房里带出来，我一样可以把你送回去。”

“…再说到地球，你好像确实很享受骑地球上的母马，brother。我很好奇，她脆弱的骨骼真的能承受得了你吗？”

Thor的拳头落在他弟弟的颧骨上，Loki苍白的面颊立刻淤青了一块。

可这也没法阻挡Loki继续说下去；“她是凡人，Thor。”

“她会死的。今天，明天，还是一百年以后，没有区别。”

“那样你就满足了，是吗，Loki？”

Thor握着他的脖子把他拉离了墙面，接着拽着他的铠甲粗暴地把他翻了个身。

“也许不用等到回去以后，你好像很怀念我们之间的传统，弟弟。”

Thor的手推着他的后背，让他没有呼吸的空间。Loki的下巴按在飞船冰凉的外壳上，鉴于那些糟糕的历史，他们都知道这个动作意味着什么。

可是Loki却觉得可笑。在Thor列举的那一桩桩一件件的发生后，他们的关系被推向深渊，他愚蠢的兄弟却仍觉得这些是都可以用暴力来解决的。

“满足不是我的本性。”他闭上了眼睛，感到了一点眩晕：“我不介意…如果这能让你开心的话，Odin之子。”

“别再用那副论调对我讲话，Loki。”Thor沉默了很久，松开了手，看着Loki扶住墙站了起来，他补充道：“你会后悔的。”

“我从未停止后悔。”

还没等Thor完全理解他话中的意思，他们的飞船就撞击到了黑暗世界的土地。余光中，他看见Loki摔倒在地面上，几乎是同时，船舱外的黑暗精灵们蜂拥而上，就像噩梦中的黑色潮水。

很快地，这个狭小的飞船被围了个水泄不通。Thor上前两步拽住Loki的胳膊，用钥匙打开了他的手铐。兄弟二人飞快地交换了一个眼神。

“我建议你别搞砸了。”

“叙旧到此为止。”Loki拉开舱门，呼吸了一口异域的空气，然后猛地把匕首送入了他哥哥的腹部。

Thor跪倒在地，被Loki一脚踢下了飞船。

他听见Jane在自己后面悲伤的尖叫着，于是他回身把那渺小的人类扔在肩膀上，一跃而下。他对不远处的黑暗精灵马勒克斯露出一个充满血气的笑：“我是Loki，来自约顿海姆，这是我给你们的礼物。”

他把Jane粗暴地扔在地上。

“我只有一个条件，当阿斯加德被化为灰烬的时候，给我留一好座位！”

如果不是他们之间经历了那么多的隔阂，Thor几乎忘了他和Loki有多么默契。

以太粒子被从Jane身体里分裂出去的一瞬间，奄奄一息的Thor突然毫发无损地，用一道雷电把岩浆般猩红的以太力量击成了碎屑。

马勒克斯怒吼了起来，Thor与黑暗世界的怪物们打成一团。

“不用谢我。”Loki俯视着Jane：“现在跟我说再见？”

本来，这就应该是Loki逃跑的时候了。这也符合他最初的计划——他从没指望过跟着Thor回到阿斯加德，哪怕Thor向他保证过不会再让他被关进地牢。

但是Thor痛苦挣扎的吼声让他不得不停下了脚步。

尸横遍野，战斗已经到了尾声。可那个金发的蠢货被竟然一只长角的怪物打倒在地，最大也是最后的那只，每一拳Loki都能听到骨裂的声音。

“我还以为你无所不能呢，brother。”

Loki取笑他，用一把长剑穿透了怪物黑色的身躯：“god of thunder？看起来不过如此嘛。”

Thor艰难地咧开嘴，那满是伤痕的笑容难看极了，可是他还没说出什么Loki想听到的话，笑容就凝固在脸上：“Loki——”

Loki疑惑地扬眉。

接下来的一切像是被拉长的慢动作——他的瞳孔猛地放大，Thor撕心裂肺的怒吼回荡在他的耳边：“不！”

Loki该死的发誓，他绝对没想过要替Thor做到这个份上。如果再选一次，他一定会置之不理，保证不多管闲事。

“Loki，不，不要。” 胸前是染血的贯穿伤口，他的弟弟被刺穿了心脏。

风暴袭来，他们是这战场上唯一剩下的两个人了。Thor抱住了他，好像时隔了很多年。

“…我真蠢。”他本来只是想在永世的逃亡之前为Thor做最后一件事，一个附赠的举手之劳，可不知怎么，诡计者失算了。

他扯出一个痛苦的笑，或许，本来也没成功过几次吧？

“你为什么不听我的？！你这个蠢货。”Thor不停地说着一些没用的废话，他崩溃哭泣的样子真丑，像个悲伤的金毛。

“我真蠢”Loki重复。

他开始颤抖，可能是因为失血，也可能是因为生气——不知道这是第多少次Thor害的他不能如愿以偿。是，他先是失去了他蓄谋已久的王位，然后又被阻止，没能炸毁令人作呕的约顿海姆…他的齐塔瑞军队被打败，该死的蝼蚁抢走了他的魔方。这全算在Thor的头上。

“我真蠢”

是，总是Thor，每次都是Thor，该死的Thor。可是更该死的，是他竟然并不对那些事耿耿于怀。他不能原谅Thor，仅仅只是因为….

“要不然你给我个吻吧？”若干年前，在这一切发生之前，他调侃着那个脸涨的通红的大块头。

“别闹了，Loki，”Thor口是心非的样子是那么虚伪，他的兄弟总是不擅长说谎：“我们不能那么做的。”

“别装了，Thor。我们是神，神能有什么禁忌？”

可终究他们是有区别的，Loki也真正没能想到，在他那愈演愈烈的，越来越没有休止、没有底线的试探之后，Thor终于给出了答案。 

答复很简单，Thor在地球上找了个女朋友。

“我会告诉父亲你今天的所作所为。”Thor噙着眼泪，有一部分滴在了Loki冰冷的皮肤上，滚烫灼热。

“.……”Loki不能原谅他，他挣扎着想呼吸空气，他想大喊，想吵架，想尖叫，他想扯下那些金色头发，可眼前的面孔却不停地趋于黑暗。

“我不是为了他。”他嗫嚅。

最后时刻，他好像看见了Jane担心地跑向Thor……好吧，那就这样吧。

Loki的尸体变的灰暗，像是黑暗世界龟裂的泥土。


	4. Hela’s bargin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki was dead and he met with Hela.Hela offering him a chance of REBORN while he must claim loyalty to her and fufill the Ragnrok prediction.She also did warn him of awaring the crafty All father.Loki revived with a raven called IKOL.

第四章

“你是谁？我在哪？”

如果没记错的话，他——Loki Laufyson，刚刚因为一个非常错误的选择失去了生命。可是他既没见到英灵殿宏伟壮美的景象（这点他可以理解），也没见到传说中燃烧着熊熊永恒之火的地狱。

他正处在一个非常混沌的空间中，完全由能量构成。这里没有明确的边界，甚至没有清晰的景象，只有那些原始的、荒蛮的、纯粹的混乱，不过，Loki并不讨厌。

“我是死亡女神，Hela。”

一个身材颀长，形容枯槁的女人正站在他的面前，无视他惊讶的表情继续寡淡地补充：“你的姐姐。”

“我想你一定是误会了，死人女王…”Loki毫无兴趣地摇头：“如果你想找Odin的儿子算账，麻烦你千万去找上面金头发长满肌肉的那位。我和你一样只是受害者，我是个霜巨人，Odin领养的。”

Hela，Loki有所耳闻。Odin曾经隐晦地提起过她，众神之父的第一个孩子，曾经陪伴Odin收复九界，大杀四方，因为逐渐膨胀到无法控制的欲望（Loki确定这只是Odin防止自己被篡位的一种说法），被流放到了下界，并且永生永世不得离开。

“是死亡女神。”

Hela面无表情。她的眼睛周围布满了灰烬般的疤痕，一直延伸到黑到毫无光泽的长发里去：“这里是生界和死界的中间，Odin的导盲犬看不到你。”

Loki花了一秒钟才反应过来她指的是海姆达尔，他笑了。

“为什么我不在我该去的地方？”

英灵殿也好，地狱也罢，Loki并不处于想要和他素未谋面的姐姐闲聊的心情。

“你不属于英灵殿。”Hela露出枯槁、干裂的笑：“我在你坠入地狱之前拦住了你。”

“好吧，所以你暂停了我死亡的流程，我能问问为什么？”

“因为我想和你做个交易。”

“我不做交易。”Loki厌恶地摇头：“我不久前和另一个Odinson做了交易，你猜怎么着，这也是为什么我现在被困在这儿的原因。”

“如果我能让你回去呢？”

“回去？回到哪？”Loki皱眉，Hela对他认真起来的样子微微点头，她说：“是的，回到你死之前的世界。”

“那是不可能的。”Loki失笑：“死去的人不能复生，就算你是什么死亡女神也没有权利….好吧，你真的没在逗我？”

“你知道我们的父亲是怎么瞎了一只眼的吗？”Hela问。

“被我的生父劳菲捅瞎了。”

“谎言。”

“我猜也是，如果劳菲能戳瞎他的眼睛，也能刺穿他的脑壳，呵呵。”

Hela对他点点头：“Odin与世界树做了交易，他将一只眼睛献给智慧之泉，从此获得世界之源的…智慧。而就在最近，他得到了一则预言。”

“这的确像是他的风格，但和我有什么关系？”

“预言中提到了你，弟弟。”

Hela竟然称呼他为弟弟，这让Loki感到一阵恶寒。他烦躁地打断她：“我对玄学没兴趣。”

“Odin奉献了自己的眼睛，但是我失去的更多。”随着Hela的话，死亡女神慢慢地向Loki转过身体，她那半张漆黑枯槁的脸，让人非常不适。

“我交换了灵魂。”Hela的嘴角咧到了耳根，像被烧焦的木炭一样。

Loki后退了几步，是应激反应，Hela焦黑的手指碰到了他的额头，Loki触电般地绷紧了身体，他大喊起来，却了无声响。

唯一发出声音的，是磐鸣般的颂声，那并不是任何一种他听过的语言，更像是一种能量——醍醐灌顶，从耳朵钻进他的血管，在浑身上下燥乱地攒动，让他痛苦难当。

“我看见有人被五花大绑于大殿之上，  
那个可怜人似乎就是洛基  
唯有他的兄弟  
陪伴在他的受难之际。”

“我看见盲目者  
挥舞着榭寄生一枝  
那便是剧毒的标枪  
熄灭了阿斯加德瞩目的太阳。”

“尘世之子啊，  
我已窥见你们的命运…  
我看见熊熊燃烧的火船，  
自东方而来，  
为它掌舵之人，  
便是洛基。”

Loki再恢复意识的时候，Hela正用她那极具视觉冲击力的面孔近距离地打量他。他浑身湿透，冷汗淋漓，并愤怒地抽出了刀：“你对我做了什么？！”

“预言。”Hela没什么表情，“你会引起诸神黄昏，你看到了。”

“你以为我不知道什么是诸神黄昏。”Loki冷笑，“那是众神的末日，阿斯加德的神祗将化为灰烬，我也不例外。”

“是的。不包括我。”Hela轻松地伸手，捏碎了他的小刀，就像捏碎塑料玩具一样。

Loki挑眉。

“Odin只听到了只言片语，但这只是时间的问题。动脑想想，我的弟弟…如果众神之父知道是你带来了神域的毁灭，有什么样的下场等着你？”

“那我为什么要为没做过的事负责任。”

Hela又笑了，像是嘲讽，引起他的生理不适。

“他会杀了你，但你知道，那还算是好的。”

“听着，我知道你恨Odin。相信我，这点上我甚至比你想象的更能理解你。但是现在你想干什么呢？利用这些听起来像劣质民谣一样的预言，就想煽动我去帮你除掉Odin？我怎么知道这些不是你为了打发时间编出来的，通常，名字里带Odin的人都很有想象力。”

“你别相信。”Hela说：“到时候，Odin砍你的脑袋就像砍一颗西瓜。”

Loki夸张地冷笑了一声，但是在内心深处，他又多少有点在意。

好吧，也许他会提防Odin一点，尽量不给他怀疑自己的机会。

“你会引起诸神黄昏，”Hela说：“而我会在那时打破生死的边界，阿斯加德会在我的阴影里化为灰烬。”

“恐怕你对我有什么误解———”

“我的确是从没喜欢过那些道貌岸然的诸神。西芙，那个虚荣的荡妇，Balder，傻逼，海姆达尔，一只走狗，范达尔、霍根…他们都一个样，还有Odin，偏心眼的骗子，我真的不在乎他们的死活。”

但是毁灭他们，我没兴趣。

“让我来整理一下你的思路…你阻止了我的死亡，把我困在混沌之界——因为我能引起你期待的诸神黄昏。在那个末日里，奥丁死了，那些讨厌的诸神也都死了，阿斯加德夷为平地，你报仇雪恨，变成新世界的主神。不好意思，姐姐，我真看不出这对我有什么好处，如果我拒绝回去的话，你的计划就行不通了。”

“你会愿意的。”

Loki想起了Jane，说实话，他并没有什么可留恋的，可他还是问：“让我听听你的交易。”

“我是掌管死亡的女神，这是Odin唯一无法从我身上剥夺的东西。我提供你一张船票，一张诺亚方舟的船票，末日的船票。我可以允许你从诸神尽毁的结局中逃脱，跟我一起站在灰烬上重建一个阿斯加德。”

“你需要我做些什么来交换？”

“活下去。实现这些预言。”

“说实话，我还是看不出这对我有什么好处…..如果诸神黄昏没有降临，也就没你什么事儿了。且不管你弟弟、你老爸还有诸神们对我有什么成见，其实我对放火烧家这种事…”

Hela发出叹息般的冷笑：“你早晚会知道……没有人能逃脱预言中的命运。”

混沌之界正在逐渐坍塌，Hela把他困住的时间已经到了极限，那些毫无秩序的、纯粹蛮荒的能量正在流窜。

“我拒绝你的交易。”Loki耸肩。

Hela竟然毫不意外的点点头：“如果你改变主意，就让它来转告我。”

一只漆黑的乌鸦落在了Loki的肩膀上，散发着寒气。Loki斜眼看过去，感到一阵窒息般的恶寒——乌鸦碧绿的瞳孔看进了自己的眼睛里。

“这太恶心了，我不要它。”Loki试图把乌鸦甩下自己的肩膀。

“愚蠢的弟弟啊…..”

混沌之界进一步瓦解，Hela的嘲笑离他越来越远：“那便是你灵魂的碎片，那就是你…..”

Loki感到自己正在被渐渐抽离这个世界。

“小心众神之父！”Hela叹息般的声音在他头上旋转：“昆古尼尔的力量无人可以阻挡，除非它命中既定的目标。”

昆古尼尔？奥丁手中那个长的像长矛一样的玩具？他摇摇头，并不认为自己需要提防昆古尼尔，Hela也不需要，正如他不认为昆古尼尔能穿越到下界来一样。

混沌之界坍塌碎裂，Loki睁开眼睛，发现自己在焦黑的土地上苏醒。

这里仍然是那片黑暗世界，他正躺在自己曾经葬身的地方，左右探视，却也只看见了数不清的尸体。

Loki猛地一个激灵，跳了起来，扯开上衣看自己的胸口，这一系列动作让他心脏跳动的飞快——他的前胸上只有一条暗淡的伤疤，提醒着自己这并不是一个梦境。

Thor不知所踪，看起来他把自己的尸体留在了这里。

——他竟然让他独自一个人躺在异域的沙场上，这个认知瞬时间像业火灼烧了Loki的胸膛，他两眼发痛，愤怒地几乎不能呼吸。

“你竟然敢…..”他嗓音沙哑。

万籁俱寂，只有那只恶心的乌鸦在他头顶盘旋。


	5. Brother’s wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revived Loki bump into devastated Thor.A lot of misunderstanding and fighting!Angry and furious Thor,determined to make his little brother full hearted sorry and pay for his price.Ready for a hard long nice OTK spanking?

第五章 

Loki漫无目的地走了不知道多久，边走边思考他将何去何从。

Thor以为他死了，或许他应该再也不要出现在Thor的面前，去一个新的世界，找一个新的身份，浑浑噩噩地重新生活。

直到由远及近的气流声和隆隆的雷音打断了他的思路。

Loki被猛然的蛮力拽的双脚离开地面，是雷神的铁钳般的手臂，妙尔尼尔的惯性让他们飞出去很远，直到Thor松手，他们才狼狈地滚在地上。

“Loki，我真是不敢相信。”Thor的双眼烧的通红，他似乎被愤怒冲昏了头脑，说起话就像咆哮：“海姆达尔发现了你的气息！你耍了什么把戏？或许你下次装死应该装的彻底一点。”

“哈？”看见浑身缠绕着雷电的Thor暴怒地向自己走来，Loki竟然毫不退缩，他正气的浑身颤抖：“因为，因为我他妈真死了一回。你竟敢把我留在那里，Thor…”

“我发誓会让你彻底后悔。”Thor咬牙切齿地揪住Loki的胳膊。

重重地一拳砸在雷神脸上，用了Loki生平中最极限的力气。Thor始料未及地歪过头去，鼻血淌了一脸，鼻梁也歪歪斜斜。

“同样的话送给你，brother。”Loki拔出双刀，在半空中旋转一圈，绿眼睛盛着恶毒的水光，他笑了：“如果你也死了一次就能明白了，呵呵。”

如果Loki尚存有平日里一半的理智，他完全可以阻止这漫长又糟糕的一天恶化成他最惨痛的回忆。

“和你那地球母马一起下地狱吧！”

Thor伤痕累累——真正意义上的。Loki的匕首在他身上割开新鲜的血痕。他用妙尔尼尔回以暴力，却也只是劈开了一个又一个虚影。

“Loki！”他暴怒地吼叫，握住了冲着自己脖子刺来的小刀，这把他因为Loki的假死而爆发的怒火冲上了新的巅峰。

“我就在这儿，brother。”无数个重叠的影子冲着Thor嘲讽，Loki对他下了死手，刺在Thor腰间的匕首摇摇晃晃，被下一个影子一脚踹了进去。

Thor跪在地上，但他竟然感觉不到疼痛。

“你真是最糟糕的，弟弟。”

“何以界定糟糕？”Loki踢倒了Thor，他的脚踩住了一个流血的伤痕，Thor痛苦地攥着拳头，他的身体缠绕着危险的电光。

“我对此持保留意见。”Loki俯身，一把扯住Thor碍眼的金发，锋利的小刀在Thor粗壮的脖子上划开几滴血珠：“疼吗？但这远不及我感到的，相信我，这只是一个开头，我——”

一道雷电从空中贯穿了他们，包括Thor自己。Loki的幻影们在一瞬间破裂，真正的诡计之神倒在不远处的地上，头发有些烧焦，土头灰脸地，呻吟着蜷缩起了身体。

Thor站了起来，他浑身缠满了青蓝色的骇人雷电，霹雳作响，现在他是真正的雷神。

“你想杀了我吗？Loki。”血淌过Thor没有表情的面孔，他站在了不停诅咒的弟弟面前。

“别一副难以置信的表情，”Loki痉挛着，那双绿眼睛饱含仇恨，他攥住袖口的刀：“就像我从来没试着宰了你，Thor。”

“够了。”

Thor把他的弟弟揪着领子拽起来，握住了Loki的胳膊。Loki憎恨地看着他，没有半点松开匕首的意思，于是Thor仅仅用了一个动作，就让Loki尖叫起来。

“省省力气。”Thor拖着Loki，他的弟弟拽着自己脱臼的手臂，但Thor置之不理。

他在不久前失去了一切。无法形容的悲伤撕碎了Thor的灵魂，蒸发了他生命里全部的血泪。别离开我，他像只蠢狗一样卑微地祈求着，哀嚎着，跪在地上一次又一次破碎。

几千年中，都从未感到如此悔恨与痛苦。

直到海姆达尔通报说Loki的踪迹又安然无恙地出现在九界之间，Thor才意识到，这不过是Loki另一个卑鄙的把戏，是他弟弟千千万万个恶作剧的其中一个，在自己苦苦挣扎之时，Loki就像毒蛇一样躲在暗处观看，以他的泪水浇灌复仇的养料，再用尖锐的毒牙啃噬他燃烧的伤痕。

“我保证你以后再也不敢这样做。”

Loki被重新铐上了神域带有禁锢之力的枷锁。魔法的力量消失了，他没有招架之力地暴露在Thor的面前。Thor的手里攥着妙尔尼尔，似乎随时都会用愤怒折断他的每一根骨头。

“你想要得到我的承诺吗？brother。”Loki嘲笑，他闭上眼睛，一滴眼泪因为这个动作滑了出来：“太晚了，我再也不会对你抱有任何愚蠢的幻想，结束了——现在拿起你引以为傲的锤子，做你想做的吧。”

“你在求饶吗，Loki？”

“不是。”

“很好，”Thor把他翻了个面，把他伤痕累累的弟弟死死地按在了石面上：“因为我除了道歉一个字也不想听。”


	6. Welted little backside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor put his baby brother on the knee and spanked him hard and long again n again.Crying Loki,Begging Loki,Angry Thor.

内含spanking！暴躁锤/委屈基

第六章

Loki合上双眼准备迎接Thor的暴怒，也许他会断掉几根骨头，这样他就有足够的恨意可以在此后彻底地从这个蠢货的生命中完全消失。

他不意外Thor会对他动手，拜托，他刚才差点把Thor杀了，但是——

降临在他臀部上一记的掌掴，让Loki的所有的复杂情绪转为愤怒：“不，你以为自己在干什么？！”

“我说了，我不想听废话，Loki。”

Thor的手掌在他弟弟突出的部位起伏几次，换回Loki激动的挣扎，他用力按紧了Loki的腰。

“永远！不许！再！这样！做！”

Thor的每一个单词都伴随着一下震耳欲聋的掌击，是那个平时用来挥舞妙尔尼尔的手臂，此时正砸在他弟弟的屁股上——尽管Loki还算结实，可他不认为自己能受得了这个。

至少不该是这样，该死，Thor究竟以为自己在干什么？

“等一下，你他妈的….T..THOR!”

“在你选择欺骗我的那一刻起，”Thor不留余力，一掌接着一掌，就像要拍碎Loki的骨头：“就该想到，你会面临什么后果。”

这句话让Loki面部充血，他愤怒地：“什么后果？救了你命的后果？草！”

出言不逊也无益于改善他的处境，Thor铁了心要用实际行动让Loki意识到自己的位置。

于是接下来的几下，如果不是因为被按住，Loki真的差点跳起来：

“你，你指望用这种羞辱的…从我身上换回什么？”

“我绝不会再姑息你了，”Thor喘着粗气，他自己的手掌也震的发痛，然而这种程度还差的远：“你必须学会为自己的各种恶行付出代价。”

“呵呵，你———真不愧是Odin的儿子。”如果不是那该死的疼痛，他现在应该在嘲笑：“恭喜你，…看我受苦，已经变成了你们崭新的共同爱好，是吗？”

接着一连十几下又快又狠让Loki找不到北的痛打，成功让他闭嘴了。

这份用暴力打断换回的沉默并没持续多久，Loki动了动嘴唇，这次他斟酌地说：“听着，Thor，我可以解释。”

Thor没有停下的意思，这让Loki感到慌张。身后的软甲就像没提供任何保护作用，在每一次几乎可以将他拍碎的击打过去后，Loki浑身颤抖。

“你还有什么颜面谈 解释 ”

Thor用一记痛打震慑了Loki，他的弟弟在按压下拼命地挣扎。

“看看你周围！”Loki差点尖叫起来，他喘息着试图换回Thor的理智：“拜托！不是这里——如果你一定要发疯的话！”

他们仍在这尸横遍野的沙场上，这是一片开阔的土地，虽然没有人，但也没有任何遮挡。

“你会和我一样对此处记忆深刻，brother。”Thor让Loki的躲闪变得徒劳，他发誓这次要给Loki留下不能磨灭的印象。

“你这样下结论是否太武断？”

Loki仰头，咬住牙齿，他并不想表现出一点软弱，他憎恨这样，但是——

“停手，那不是个把戏，…是Hela把我送了回来，这很复杂，你看到的都是真.……”

“我发誓！我发誓！Thor！你必须听我解释！”

“你发誓？”Thor感受到了Loki真实的痛苦，但他再次加重了自己的力气。

“我，我知道这很难理解…但是我被我们的姐姐送了回来，天啊，如果你肯停下来听..”

“我在听。”Thor用力抽了他几下：“我很好奇你还能编出来什么。”

Loki闭了闭眼睛，感觉Thor正在把他推向某种边缘：“如果我真的想用假死骗过你….你凭什么以为你还能再找到我，Thor？！”

“那么你想躲到哪里去？”

Loki胡乱地踢腿，“拜托，理智点想想，那并不是我的伪装！”

“你就没想过是不是误会了什———”

Thor用一声冷笑打断了他：“误会了你什么？”

身后早就像着火一样疼痛不堪了，Loki吞咽了一下，他徒劳地挣动着锁链：“你不知道我经历的…”

“误会了你背叛了阿斯加德？”

“误会你勾结齐塔瑞人，夺走了那么多无辜的生命，”

Thor不再留有任何余力，他正因为自己的话而怒火中烧：

“还是误会你以我的痛苦为乐，Loki？”

就算光是疼痛，也足够让泪水溢出眼眶，他难耐地攥紧拳头：“不全是，Thor。”

“你知道吗？”Thor让他弟弟的话成功被痛呼掐死在口中：“你说的，我一个字都不会信的。”


	7. The Unspoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The latter part of his discipline,Loki get his well deserved spanking.His poor little backside may be soring for a long time.

含spanking+坏坏锤/哭基基

第七章

像是为了强调他的感触，Thor的手掌高抬高落，Loki咬紧了牙齿。

在每一次痛苦的碰撞过后，Loki都不自觉地扬起身，挨过上一记巴掌的臀部刚一抬起来，立即被象征着纯粹野蛮与暴力的下一掌狠狠拍回石面。

这就像一场狼来了的故事，反反复复循环不止。

“你欺骗阿斯加德，欺骗父亲，母亲，欺骗我，甚至连跟随你作恶的同伙都去欺骗，Loki，你嘴里有过一句真话吗？”

“你可以试着跑，继续试着离开我，但是你要知道，无论你跑去哪——”

“我会捉住你，”

“等我抓到你的时候，”Thor一边揍他，一边还教训他：“这就是代价。”

“…去你妈的吧，Thor。”

Loki咬住了下唇，把他想说的什么咽了回去。不仅是因为Thor的指责让他眼睛发痛，而是他似乎自己也意识到了，那些解释听起来有多么可笑，在这个处境下显得多么苍白和悲哀。

“这一次，我不会再让你逃走了，brother。”

惩罚接踵而至，好像永远不会停止。

Loki感觉什么东西正在这场永无止境的暴行中慢慢破裂，他仰起头，处于那脆弱界限的边缘。

他艰难地张开嘴：“求你了，我真的没有，brother…”

Thor却在他准备咽下一点自尊的时候，用实际行动打断了他：

“你把自己变成了阿斯加德的叛徒，”

“呜，brother！”

“因为一点不高兴，就要毁灭一个星球。”

“住手，Thor…”

“尽是，一些，幼稚的，梦想。”

“不，不要！”

Thor注意到Loki不断起伏的后背，还有那些被他极力掩饰的痛苦声响，Thor每次抬起胳膊，他的弟弟都会条件反射的颤抖。

“我会阻止你，就算你憎恨我”

“不管多少次，不管你做了什么，Loki。”

Loki被突破了承受的极限，他挣扎着试图用被铐起的双手遮挡他受到攻击的部位，两条长腿用力地想挣脱Thor的束缚。

他真正感到痛苦了，每一记掌掴都让他发出破碎的抽噎。

Thor拽着他的后颈把他揪了起来，摸到了他弟弟被汗水浸透的皮肤：“你在听我说话吗，Loki？”

Loki的唇边挂满了泪痕，他厌恶地别开头去，“…在这种情况下，我很难听得清。”

Thor沉下脸，他坐在Loki刚刚受难的那块石头上，粗暴地拽着人，接着把他拉向自己的大腿。

“不。”

Loki难过地发现自己被压制成了另一种姿势，Thor的手正按在他的后背上，自己的双腿被禁锢在他有力的大腿肌肉间，而那饱受痛楚的部位因为这个姿势危险地突出着，在Thor的手掌下无处可藏。

“直到你受够了教训，”Thor用崭新的疼痛把Loki推向更加黑暗的深渊：“相信我，brother，我有的是耐心。”

“去你妈的，——”

Loki挣扎起来，他没法再承受多余的一下，他的整个后部，包括腿根的骨头都因此发出呻吟。

然后Thor再也没有回应Loki的一句话，不管是激动的、愤怒的、委屈的，或是任何其它的，他只是不断用重复的动作表达自己的心情。

终于，在这样的处境过去了相当漫长的时间后，他才在Thor的腿间压抑地抽泣了一下：“如果Frigga还在的话，她是不会允许你这么对我的。”

Thor停了下来，Loki刺痛了他。

“这事没完，Loki。”

有那么一瞬间，他很想像以前一样把Loki抱在怀里，可最后他还是硬下心肠，把那个挨了足够多打的brother推到了地上。

Loki踉跄了两步，很快地爬了起来，他假装若无其事地掸掸身上的尘土，直起身——多少还是很勉强。

“但是我们完了，Thor。”

不知道他指的是什么，Thor皱起了眉。

和曾经挨过打后的那些泄愤，或是无赖的扯皮不一样，不知为何，那一瞬间，他觉得Loki好像真的很伤心。

远远地，他们听到Jane生气的喊声。但是谁也没有回应。

直到Jane上气不接下气地跑到了他们身边，对Loki的再次出现表示震惊，接着又针对Thor突然的消失气愤地喋喋不休。

Loki别过头去，Thor沉默地喘着粗气，他们都无视了Jane。


	8. Guity conscious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor is quite guilty after spanking his little brother.Loki seems really painful and broke.Guilty Thor,Apologizing Thor,Manipulating Loki,Cute Loki.  
> Scheme is under plotting.

第八章

Thor践行了他的承诺，他那个让人头疼的弟弟总算是得到了Odin的赦免，解脱了被宣判到接近永恒的牢狱之灾。

“烧掉。”

这是Loki回来后说的第一句话，对侍卫们的。地牢里的东西他一样都没有拿，除了Frigga送给他的几本书。

那些书被他小心翼翼地放回自己空荡荡的房间，压在书架的角落里。

好吧，Thor承认自己完全没必要那么用力地向众神之父为Loki说情，他本来应该以此警示Loki循规蹈矩，可是还是由于那么一点该死的歉疚，Loki在战场上救了自己的命，却只换来了一顿发泄似的好打——他的弟弟到现在都不能坐下吃饭。

从黑暗精灵的那片土地回来后，他和Loki就陷入了一种谁也不肯理睬谁的微妙气氛中。当然，这更像是来自Loki单方面的疏远，因为Thor过了不到半天就开始为此焦虑。

“Loki，帮个忙，把盐递给我。”

Thor用一种假装毫不在意，自然而然地语气向他沉默地站在旁边吃饭的弟弟搭讪，该死，他感觉紧张。

Loki无声地切割着盘中的肉排，连眼皮都没抬一下。

“Thor，我帮你拿吧。”偏偏在这样的时候，Jane又冒了出来，她贴心地替Thor拿来了佐料盘，又学着阿斯加德厨师的样子把它们放到Thor的食物中去。

“不用…啊，谢谢你。”

Jane有点过于贴心了，Thor局促又飞快地扫了Loki一眼，以前但凡是Jane出现，Loki一定会冷嘲热讽，让好戏大大地上演一番。但是现在Loki只是一脸冷漠的继续吃了几口，就擦擦嘴走开了，Thor盘子中的食物香气四溢，他却突然失去了所有胃口。

冷战持续着，打破了此前的历史记录。

“Loki。”他站在弟弟的房门前，敲上几下，鼓起勇气说：“我们能谈谈吗？”

没有回答，Thor就当他默认了。他假装理直气壮地走进了Loki稍显空荡荡的房间，但是很遗憾，Loki并不在里面。

他去哪了？

一股火立刻涌了上来，他从偷偷窥探到Loki进来才不过半个小时的功夫，这么短的时间他又能跑到哪去？

最坏的想法在Thor脑海里盘旋，他吼道：“Loki！”

“.……Thor”

Loki推开一扇门，从与房间相连的洗漱间里走了出来，脸上带着点不悦。

“哦，抱歉，弟弟。”Thor尴尬地移开视线。Loki刚刚在洗澡，现在他赤着脚走出来，仅仅在腰间挂着一条浴巾。

“你有事吗？”这是Loki说出的部分，他没说出的下半句，送客的意味非常明显。

“Loki。”Thor局促地在他弟弟的床边找了个位置坐下来，不知道从何开口，Loki抱着手臂看着他，不耐烦地挑起了眉。

“——我很担心你，弟弟。”他说。

“哦。”Loki耸了耸肩，一些水滴因为这个动作滑了下来：“我想，你已经身体力行地表达了你的 担心 。”

Thor一阵窘迫，他说：“我当时太生气了。”

Loki没理睬，他披上浴袍，拿了杯酒，靠在离Thor稍远一点的墙面啜饮，那双绿眼睛透过湿润的黑发打量着他不安的哥哥，就像一只警惕的猫咪。

“那是什么？”Thor突然注意到Loki胸口上一条暗淡的伤疤，显然是新出现的。

“没什么。”

Thor快步走上前去，这个动作把Loki吓了一跳。

“你干嘛？”好像有了心理阴影似的，害怕Thor又会随时发起疯来，Loki飞速地往门口位置瞥了一眼，直到Thor挡住了他的去路，仅仅隔着小半步的距离。

“这是那天弄的吗？”

Thor粗糙的指尖按上了他弟弟的胸膛，语气中带着自己都没发现的柔软气息。

Loki却不舒服地避开了身体：“你自娱自乐，我不能奉陪。”说完，他就若无其事地朝门边走去….

Thor粗壮的胳膊按在他面前。

“很好。”Loki挑起眉：“你到底想说什么？”

对不起，弟弟。

不知为何，这组词语堵在了Thor的嘴边。他的喉咙吞咽了一下，踌躇地发问：“你…还好吗？”

“看你怎么定义 好 。如果是活着，那我好极了，brother。”

Loki面无表情，他直到现在都只能趴着睡觉。

在他们从黑暗世界返程路上，Thor的怒火就渐渐消散了。

取而代之的是一点担忧，Loki不停地悄悄换脚转移身体重量的样子，实在很难不引起他的在意。

Thor过后的确回想起了Loki当时的一反常态。于是他便一直努力地想要找机会跟Loki聊聊，这种徘徊在心头的违和感，在刚才看到那道伤疤后，达到了顶峰。

“我们得谈谈，弟弟。”Thor注意到他弟弟的睫毛下垂着，在那白皙的皮肤上留下一片阴影：“你是不是有什么瞒着我？关于那天的事…”

Loki抬眼，他的绿眼睛在Thor的脸上转动了许久，从少年时期起，这种眼神就能轻易地让Thor感到不安。

然而最后他只是摇了摇，说出了Thor不想听到的答案：“没有，你看到的一切就是了。”

“可是你当时说——”

“够了，”Loki不耐烦地打断了他，似乎并不想跟他一起展开那段糟糕的回忆：“我欺骗了你，假装了那一切，”

然后他皱眉停顿一下，避开了那个字眼：“被你发现以后，我又试着打倒你。你赢得了胜利，我支付了代价，就这么简单。”

被Loki轻描淡写过的灾难现场，让Thor五味杂陈地垂下了头，他这几天始终没法不在意Loki当时的最后一句话——他说我们完了，Thor不敢想他弟弟指的是什么。

“那你为什么一定要逃开我？”他小声地，问出了他心里最想知道的问题。

“我以为答案很明显。”

“是什么？”

“你在装傻吗？”Loki反问，甚至因为这个问题嘲笑了一声：“Odin坐在属于他的位置上，阿斯加德一片繁荣，你——拯救了真爱，我看不出来，你们有谁真的需要我的 陪伴 吗，Thor？”

真爱。Thor难堪地移开了视线：“不是那样的。”

“那是怎么样的。”

“我需要你。”在一片沉默过后，Thor艰难的开了口，试图找到正确的词汇，这让他的话像是由一个个单词拼接出的句子：“不管我们之间发生过什么，不管你做了多少糟糕的事。在你…之后，你没法想象我有多——”

“哦，抱歉，对不起。”Loki打断了他：“我很后悔，如果这是你想听的话。”

“我不是来要你道歉的。”

“那你到底想要怎么样？”Loki已经很明显地开始不耐烦，整张脸写满了厌倦和愠怒。

“对不起，弟弟。”Thor张开嘴，发现这几个字远没有他想象中那么艰难：“我很在乎你，我，尽管表达方式很糟糕，我—— 我不想失去你。”

气氛开始变的诡异，Thor局促难安地不知道该把目光放在何处，因为Loki在审视他，用猫咪一样狡黠的眼睛，隔着极近的距离。

“好吧。”Loki终于打破了僵局，他不再阴阳怪气，反而大方地拍了拍他的肩膀：“我原谅你了，Thor。”

Thor惊讶地抬起了双眼：“就，就这样？你是认真的？”

“我当然是认真的。”Loki从他的胳膊下走开，看起来很宽心地摊了摊手：“还有别的问题吗？”

“.……那我们之间没事了？”Thor的嘴巴张成了一个O形，他不确定这是不是Loki的另一个把戏。Loki没有拿刀捅他，没有挖苦他，甚至连挑刺都没有，特别是在自己不留情面地痛打了Loki一顿之后，他深刻怀疑自己在做梦。

“当然。”

仿佛是为了加重Thor的诧异，Loki竟然上前单手拥抱了他一下他的兄弟，这让Thor停止了呼吸。

这个没有障碍的拥抱点到即止，Thor只感觉到了他弟弟在他颈边的一点热气。

看起来还算美好的画面，却无法让Thor宽心。一种强烈的失落感，让他并不愿意撒开自己的弟弟。

“我相信一切都会好起来的，brother。”Loki笑的耐人寻味。


	9. I’m listening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor is getting afraid.The emptiness just devastated him,it’s not Loki’s causing him trouble,it’s because whatever he did Loki doesn’t give a fuck.Poor Jane got betrayed,cute Loki looks harmless. It’s all Thor’s fault

第九章

出于Thor意外的是，这竟然真的不是Loki的任何诡计之一。

虽然Loki仍然还是恶作剧之神，有他在的地方诸神就不得消停，短短的时间里，他把范达尔的宝剑变成了树枝，把霍根的啤酒变成了马尿，甚至把自己的一个幻影变成“鬼魂”的样子，在夜间吓唬巡逻的士兵和战战兢兢的侍女。

 

Thor从不介意他弟弟的这些无害的把戏，只要不算太过分，Thor甚至曾经有时都会参与进去。

但他仍然在心里为这些制定了一条底线，如果Loki敢跨过去，Thor保证给其一场“足够生动”的教育。

可是，抛开那些人畜无害的玩笑，他的brother竟然人生中第一次，出演了一个“合格的”兄弟，完美无瑕，无可挑剔。

“你进步的很快，Jane。”Loki正和他那个“地球女友”心平气和地坐在一起，摆弄着玩具棋，Thor的下巴掉在了地上。

“你，你们…”

“哦，嗨，Thor。”Loki简单地打了个招呼：“我才刚发现Jane聪明极了，一点就通，看，我们的棋盘。”

Jane得意地对Loki笑起来，她竟然看起来很开心：“比起我研究的天体物理来说，神域的棋子并不算太难，小心点，你马上就输到第三把了。”

“你在逗我。”Thor上前两步，瞠目结舌，他看看Loki，又看看Jane，保证这个画面会出现在他应激创伤的噩梦里：“你们关系…挺好的？”

“是这样的，brother。”Loki咬着手指，像是在努力思考，然后露出个遗憾的表情：“好吧，你又赢了。天知道，Thor在过去的一千年里，只有在棋盘上从没有赢过我。”

Thor瞪着眼睛。

他不知道是不是自己的脑子出了什么毛病，再不就是他终于因为过度焦虑而产生了精神幻觉——那个曾经见到Jane就恶意全开的Loki，正心平气和地与她坐在一起下棋。

“三连胜！”Jane站了起来，只比坐下的Loki高出那么一点。

“我输了晚饭！”Loki懊恼地：“哎…你真是个聪明鬼。”

“你们去哪？”Thor挡在他们的面前，仍然不能从惊吓里回过神来。

“Loki输给我一顿神域的豪华大餐。”Jane开心地把自己投入到Thor的怀里：“亲爱的，你要一起吗？”

“不，不，算了…不！你们要一起吃晚餐？去哪里？”

“我想你的听力没出现任何问题。”Loki对他挑眉：“现在让开，你挡住我了，brother。”

“就，你们两个？？” 

“好吧，加上你。”Loki慈悲的叹气：“前提是你要自己买单。”

Thor刚刚花了一笔不小的钱，吃了一顿难以下咽的饭。

尽管Loki说过请客，可他还是把三个人的账单自然地推到了Thor的面前。饭后又转战到了酒馆，气氛诡异尴尬到了极点。Jane正坐在神兄弟二人中间，跟那个臭名昭著的诡计之神谈笑风生。

“我想，你究竟没有我想象中那么糟糕，Loki。”Jane笑着和Loki碰杯。

“是吗？这很难说。”Loki慢条斯理地站起身来，给Jane倒满了酒，在Thor再次清空的酒杯前皱眉：“天啊，你到底喝了多少？”

Thor面无表情地一饮而尽。

“亲爱的，我好像有点醉了。”觥筹交错了许久之后，Jane歪着头，靠在了Thor宽阔的肩膀上，Thor僵硬了一下，Loki勾起了嘴角。

“我第一次想要欣赏你的品味，brother，她真是个战士。”Loki隔着一个座位，向Thor扬起酒杯。

很好，一切看起来和谐美妙，非常好，草你妈的——那就怪了。

Thor拿着靠垫，把Jane的脑袋卸了下去，让她趴在桌子上稍作休息。

接着，他给了Loki一个警告的眼神，示意他跟自己出去。

被威胁的人摇头：“我不想上厕所，找别人陪你去。”

Loki说完这句话就丧失了行动自主权，他被Thor揪着领子拽了起来，接着，被一把推到酒馆外的墙面上。

“你在耍什么把戏？！”Thor溢满酒气，Loki闻到了，他皱起眉头。

“没有把戏，天知道你又发什么疯，Thor。”

“我是第一天认识你吗，”Thor骂了几句脏话：“给我说清楚….你到底想要什么？”

我想要什么？真蠢。

Loki在心里无声的笑了，Thor复杂的心理活动被他尽收眼底。

“真的没有。”他把自己的领子挣脱出来，看似很不高兴：“我深刻怀疑你对我有什么成见，brother。好吧，我承认自己之前把你们的关系处理的很糟糕，但是现在我愿意痛改前非，而你还是不满意，到底想要我怎么样？”

是啊，我到底想要他怎么样？

Thor粗重地喘息，他不得不承认，在他看见Loki若无其事地和他的“地球女友”相处在一起的时候，一种难以描述的失落感攥住了他的心脏，而且并不是因为Jane。

“这么说吧，”他听见Loki叹了口气：“就像你看到的，我做过很多的蠢事……但我也愿意尝试，修复我们的关系。”

“以太粒子被摧毁了，阿斯加德免于灾难，托你的福，我也不用再回到那恶心的地牢里。”

Loki的声音低沉轻缓，像是一种魔药：

“我在想，brother，既然我决定改过自新，那我也同样愿意看到你和你爱的人继续走下去….如果这是一个对我们来说光明的未来，那我为什么不接纳你们之间的关系？”

这等于一记重拳，Thor的胃危险地翻滚。

“我确实曾对人类抱有偏见，但是我最近发现Jane比你招人喜欢多了，我不介意多一位人类朋友，我是说，和其它蝼蚁不同，她聪明，漂亮，温柔，思维敏锐，坚强，独立…..”

“够了！”Thor打断他，Loki的绿眼睛看起来如此真诚，他后退两步，防止自己做出不可挽回的事情。

Loki正在几步之外的距离抱着双臂不满意地挑眉，那眼神仿佛在问：闹够了没？

“多谢你了，Loki。”Thor恶狠狠地，他知道自己根本不应该有理由生气。

“不用谢！”Loki拍了拍他的肩膀，绽放出一个好看的笑容：“谁叫我们是兄弟。”

事态严重地恶化了下去。

傍晚，Jane赤脚走进的Thor的房间，在Thor赌气般的背影旁掀开被子的一角，抱了过去。

女人纤细柔软的胳膊缠住了他，而Thor浑身僵硬。

“抱歉，我喝了太多，Jane。”

“亲爱的，”Jane软绵绵的声音出现在他耳旁：“我知道自己应该先敲门的，但是我想你了….”

谁都知道这句话意味着什么，Jane充满弹性的胸脯贴在了Thor的脊背上，她的手灵巧地钻进Thor的裤子，握住了一个软绵绵的东西。

“Jane！”Thor大喊了一声，触电般地坐了起来，随后马上意识到了自己的失态。

“你怎么回事？”Jane不解地僵坐在一旁，她穿着半透明的丝绸睡裙，头发散发着香气，披在赤裸的大腿上，眼睛开始蓄起泪水。

“哦，不，不是现在，对不起。”Thor手忙脚乱地不知道该怎样安慰她，随手找了件沾着灰尘和酒气的衣服披在了她的身上。

然而，这只能让情况更加糟糕。

“我以为你会想我…我们已经很久都没有….”Jane开始伤心地哽咽，她什么时候变的这么爱哭：“你最近很奇怪，是我做错了什么吗？”

“没有，绝对没有，对不起，别哭了，我喝了太多神志不清…该死的，都是我的错，我明天向你解释，好吗，Jane？”

Jane却因为这句话哭的更加厉害，一种微妙的惶恐攀爬上了她的心——他们已经很久没有亲密过了，事实上，在Thor第一次为阻止篡夺王位的Loki而离开她回到阿斯加德以后，他们就再也没有过亲热，对一个只有百年生命的人类来说，已经过了太长的时间。

“我只是最近太累了。”Thor沮丧地抓住了自己的头发：“我保证会很快调整好状态，你什么都不需要担心。”

“到底发生了什么？你变了，Thor，你总是躲着我，又不告诉我为什么……我是说，我抛下了所有的一切陪你来到了这里…..

Thor无言以对，他甚至不敢直视Jane的眼睛。

Jane生气地跑开了，把房间的寂静归还了Thor。而他却瞪着眼睛，一晚上都没能安睡。

翌日，他带着宿醉的头痛，难看的脸色，和乱糟糟的头发，拖着沉重的步伐来到了就餐的宫殿——其实他完全可以让侍者送到他房间里去，只是Loki每天都会按时去吃饭，他不敢承认，自己只是想看见Loki。

但是Loki不在那里。

Thor深深呼吸，他假装毫不在意地问侍者：“你们谁看见了我的弟弟？”

“没有。”侍者们对他纷纷摇头。

“哦，那他就是还没吃。麻烦准备几盘东西。”

侍者麻利地听从Thor的吩咐，把大大小小的杯盘放在托盘上，朝Loki的寝宫方向准备走去。

“谢了，不用。给我就行。”Thor接了过来。

他不知道为什么在这个关头心情迫切地想要跟Loki说话，即使他心里的答案让让自己隐隐感到害怕。

Thor端着那些拙劣的理由，在诸多目光围绕下，假装一本正经地穿越一个个走廊。

他只是必须要见到Loki。

还好距离不算太远，不出几分钟，他就到了目的地的附近。Thor可以看到Loki紧闭的大门上，墨绿和黑金交织的花纹——Loki一贯青睐的配色，邪恶混乱，但Thor喜欢。

不过，没等他酝酿好措辞去敲门，门就被推开了。

一个衣冠不整的侍女走了出来，神色慌张，满脸潮红，头发蓬乱。

“殿下！”她惊叫，把Thor也吓了一跳，手中的东西掉在地上，杯盘狼藉。

“怎么了？”

是那个低沉的，轻慢的，有毒又掺着邪气声音，带着一脸不悦，Loki从门后走了出来。

“哦，嗨，Thor，你怎么来了。”Loki有点惊讶地问，Thor却没法移开自己的眼睛。

Loki把贴身的软甲套在身上，又开始整理自己的裤子，他无视Thor越来越沉的脸色，和他大大方方地打了个招呼。

“我先走了，Loki殿下….”侍女慌张地看着莫名形成了对峙气氛的神兄弟，飞快地逃离了现场。

Loki对她点点头，他听到Thor用颤抖的，烧满怒意的声音问：“那是谁？”

“我不知道。”Loki耸肩，他露出的锁骨上有晕开的口红。

“再说一遍？”

“抱歉，brother。”Loki伸了个懒腰，“如果你需要的是具体的回答，那么——是一位在结束了繁忙辛勤的工作后，在巷尾酒馆里独自喝蜂蜜烈酒的女士，她没告诉我她的名字，但我猜应该是Odin那些宴会上负责歌舞升平的侍女，你知道，擅长舞蹈的人总是会在一些其它方面给你额外的惊喜。”

Loki还可以继续说下去，但是Thor攥住了他的脖子。

他到底有多喜欢攻击自己的脖子？


	10. Vengeance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna talk with her just go ahead.Fandral said.If u wanna talk just go for him!!Thor gets it.He’s gotta nail it.

第十章

“冷静，Thor。”Loki虽然在无辜的外表下按捺着欢快的情绪，但仍然有一丝紧张：“虽然我们几乎不会死，但提醒你，神也有可能窒息。”

Thor粗喘着，就在爆发的边缘，他那几乎被燃烧殆尽的理智尖叫着，提醒他不要做出不可挽回的事情。

然后他就就看见Loki笑了。

这让他强硬地把Loki翻了个身，按在墙壁上，没等Loki反对，就已经落下了颇有雷霆万钧之势的几个巴掌。

Loki大叫着跳了起来。

“你疯了吗！”他的弟弟激烈地挣扎，几乎就要脱离Thor的掌控。

“瞧瞧你都干了什么！”Thor怒吼，用巴掌把Loki狠狠拍回墙面上，要不是那尚存一丝的理智仍然在苟延残喘，Thor发誓自己一定会打烂Loki的屁股。

“干了每个成年人都会做的事？放开我！”

刚刚痊愈的臀部被疼痛重新点燃，惊慌中Loki还以为黑暗世界的那一遭要重来一遍，他的冷汗都下来了——真的会死人好吗？

“有点疼？”Thor又狠又快地给他来了几下，看见Loki扶着墙面抽气，双腿止不住的颤抖。

“天啊，Thor，”Thor的胳膊抬起来，Loki就肉眼可见地抖了一下：“你现在就像一头不讲道理的野兽。”

Thor粗暴地撒开了手。

他粗喘着退到几步之外，看着Loki慢慢回过身来，皱眉揉着自己受伤的臀部。

“这又是为什么？”Loki竟然还敢问他，一脸的不悦。

该死，他明明知道这是为什么。

可是…一种难以言说的恐惧爬上了Thor的心。如果不是呢？如果和Loki先前说的一样，他只是更好地接受了他们的关系，并且真正开始了崭新的生活呢？这种认知差点再次摧毁Thor的理智。

“你最好循规蹈矩。”Thor喘着粗气。

“那么我又犯了那条法律？”Loki反问他，绿眼睛闪烁着恶毒：“她未婚，我未娶，双方完全自愿，如果不信你可以找来她问问。告诉我，brother，你十恶不赦的弟弟又做了什么不可饶恕的事情？”

Thor恶声恶气地指着他弟弟泛红的鼻尖：“这只是个警告，Loki，你是阿斯加德的王子，别做这些放纵的事来辱没自己的身份。别怪我没提醒过，你最好谨言慎行，不然你清楚等着自己的是什么。”

Loki冷笑了一声。

Thor噎住了，他似乎很难找到话语让自己的行为变的正当，于是他沉着一张脸，更加气愤地对他弟弟点了点：“我有义务管你——我是你的brother。”

“Go f**k yourself,BROTHER.”

Loki走开了，并且在Thor面前响亮地关上了门。

Thor把自己关在房间里，砸烂了一样又一样东西。

Loki接着践踏他敢怒而不敢言的底线，和不同的侍女寻欢作乐。这就像一场复仇一样，提醒着Thor若干年前那个幼稚又欠妥的选择，让他反复不断地从宿醉后的噩梦中惊醒，并为此悔恨。

Loki曾经在他们最美好的时光中向他提出过暧昧的暗示，可是Thor却好像被戳破了心事一样慌张不安，那是他隐藏了、按捺了近千年的秘密，是他藏在心底永远不敢正视也不敢触摸的秘密，Loki曾经向他抛出暧昧的橄榄枝，他却像被踩了中了尾巴一样恼羞成怒，没法坦然回应。

他害怕那只是Loki的一个把戏，而这恰巧又是他开不起的玩笑的雷区。

因此Loki更进一步，用卑鄙的手段让他被众神之父流放到了地球。在那里，他遇到了Jane。

“你看起来糟糕的像一团屎，Thor。”范达尔数了数Thor面前见底的酒瓶，在超过一打之后选择了放弃。

“我好的不得了，我的朋友。”Thor醉醺醺地趴在酒馆油腻发黑的木头上，露出了一个混杂着悲伤的笑容：“你为什么这样问？”

因为你的女朋友整天都闷闷不乐地红着眼睛，因为你的兄弟成天招摇过市，看起来意气风发，因为你缺席了好几次众神之父的召见而被他痛骂了一顿，因为你刚刚拿起了一瓶醋喝了起来，却还以为那是酒。

“别喝了。”范达尔从Thor的手里抢走了下一个岌岌可危的酒桶，示意侍者把它们都挪到Thor视线之外的位置。

“我没醉。”

“如果你不把厕所的防滑地毯当成披风挂在背后，你的话会更有说服力。”

又是诡计之神的恶作剧，范达尔嫌弃地捏着鼻子，用手把那散发着奇怪味道的破布毯拽了下去，扔到地上：“天啊，你竟然允许他这样踩在你头上。”

“Loki？”Thor却好像完全没有生气，目前来看，这点恶作剧仿佛是他和他兄弟间仅存的联系。

“不然还有谁。”范达尔翻了个白眼：“你到底怎么回事？”

Thor抬起头，用悲伤的表情说：“为什么你们都这样问？”

Thor听到了太多遍类似的问题，来自Jane，来自Odin，来自西芙、霍根、Balder、来自他身边几乎的每一个人，甚至包括Loki。

他也很想问问自己。

“那恰巧可以说明一些问题，呵呵。”

“我失恋了….”Thor庞大的身躯趴在自己的胳膊间，这家伙好像在哭。

“我拜托你别这样，天啊，侍者！”

范达尔瞠目结舌，Thor一反常态的样子引起了他的生理不适。

“如果你难过就去找她，没什么是不能说开的。”Thor被侍者搀扶着离开酒馆的路上，他好像听见范达尔这样说。

如果你难过了就去找他……

Loki…


	11. Unforgiven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a heartbreaking nightmare.

小虐一下，雷一时的委屈基看的阿姨好心痛

 

第十一章

Thor时隔多日地睡了个好觉，在梦里他梦见了Frigga，她温柔的海澜般的眸子抚摸着Thor，似乎问他为什么伤心，我的孩子？

Loki讨厌我！他气鼓鼓地擦着眼睛：他变成了我最喜欢的一条蛇，然后用匕首捅了我！

Frigga竟然被逗笑了，他的母亲说：Loki一向擅长学习这些把戏，天知道Frigga当时看起来有多骄傲，就像Loki的把戏为她增光添彩了似的。

他应该付出代价，Thor愤恨地说，他应该被父亲打屁股！

不，Frigga摇头，Loki不会真正的伤害你，他做的事情有自己的原因，记住这一点，Thor。

偏心！Thor生气地，他总是能找到很多父母偏心的证据，除了母亲的诸多袒护，还例如Odin从来也没对Loki动过手，那些例如打屁股的惩罚总是一而再再而三地降临在Thor身上，即使其中有一些完全是Loki的错。

Thor最终还是把这件事告到了Odin那里。

Loki一脸惊恐地被侍卫沿着大殿拖到了Odin的面前，Odin很愤怒，Loki糟糕的玩笑差点要了Thor的性命。

Thor在远处的立柱后幸灾乐祸，就是这样，他的兄弟应该被拖到父亲的膝盖上，剥掉裤子，然后那个白嫩的小屁股被揍到通红，让Loki也尝尝众神之父的怒火。

可是接下来发生的一切让Thor瞠目结舌，侍卫拿来了鞭子，漆黑柔韧，责罚罪犯的那种。他惊慌的brother在尖叫中哀求着Odin，可最还是被侍卫按跪在地，剥掉了上衣，侍卫手中那吓人的鞭子高高扬起，落在了他弟弟瘦小白皙的脊背上，Loki爆发出令人心碎的哭喊。

怎么会是这样？Thor停止了呼吸。

鞭子又起落了几次，在Loki身上留下鲜红的伤痕，他的brother听起来就要死掉了，哭着喊着，挣扎着，哀求着。

而Odin沉默地允许这一切的发生，他的眼里有着不可饶恕的怒火。

Thor冲了出去，体格健壮的他已经能撞到侍卫，他挡在Loki面前对任凭这一切发生的Odin大喊着，不！你疯了！

不该不是这样！我没有想要他受伤！

Odin摇头：他必须为自己危害别人生命的恶果付出代价。

不是这样的代价！不是！不可以！

Thor又打到了一个侍卫，最后被几个人架着拉到了一边。那狰狞的鞭子一共在Loki的后背上起伏了十次，就像匕首十次插在了他的心里。他永远也忘不了Loki睁大眼睛流泪的表情，还有从始至终，他的弟弟都没有看自己一眼。

他也没有看向Odin，没有屈服，也没有原谅。

后来，还有后来，Frigga姗姗来迟，愤怒地对Odin爆发起来，她用魔法对众神之父狂轰乱炸，Thor一辈子也没见过Frigga那么生气。

Frigga几天都没和Thor讲话。Thor也几天都没看见Loki。

他违反母亲的禁令，抱着很多玩具和食物，蹑手蹑脚地推开Loki的房门，溜了进来。

他看见Loki趴在床上昏睡，发出细小的鼾声，他是那么的脆弱美好，那么无辜，可他的后背上爬满了淤血的鞭痕。

Thor再也忍不了，他冲出门去，一路跑到Frigga的寝宫，抱住他的母亲嚎啕大哭。

我没有想过要这样，母亲。我做了什么啊，我爱Loki，我甚至可以替他去死，这不是我想要的，母亲，你骂我吧，你打我吧，你看看我做了什么啊。

Frigga在漫长的沉默中发出了一声叹息，终于把手放在了Thor的头顶。

你说你爱Loki？那你应该照顾他，保护他，关心他，不是吗？

我会的！我爱他！Thor在哭喊中重复了一次一次又一次：我会照顾他，保护他，关心他，我爱他！

我爱他！

Thor猛然在噩梦中惊醒过来，他的金发已经被汗水湿透，他把自己潮湿的脸埋在手掌里。

“Loki…”

他念着这个名字。

就像他第一次懵懂着勃/起时，他呻吟着念着这个名字，胸腔里燃烧着禁忌的快/感，就像他怀里抱着别人发泄的时候，他在心里默念这个名字，有空白也有悲哀，就像他在那只存衣冠的坟冢边跪倒破碎的时候，他念着这个名字，就像那第一次也像一万次，就像此刻一样，他在没有Loki的地方，说着Loki的名字。

这个杀敌四方，威震九界的Mighty Thor，竟然不敢承认他喜欢自己的弟弟。

为什么会是他，又为什么会是他的弟弟？

“为什么？”Thor却没有办法向任何人倾诉他的迷茫。

他们之间有欺骗，有背叛，却从来没有坦诚；有并肩，有拥抱，却惟独不能有亲吻。

他在Loki向他伸手索要爱的时候，怯弱的因为自己那些上不了台面的幻想选择逃开，他像要掩饰自己似的，接受了同样无辜的Jane。

是他背叛了Loki，然后Loki与他渐行渐远，义无反顾地犯下了种种无可饶恕的罪行。

这全是他的错。


	12. Pay my whore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mischievous Loki plotting an encounter between Thor and his unpaid prostitude.Thor is irritated,just as Loki’s wish,but what’s good for Loki?A hard earnestly spanking is coming.His baby brother needs his medicine.

基基的伤养好了，可以挨打了(⁎⁍̴̛ᴗ⁍̴̛⁎)

第十二章

Thor决定开诚布公，但是很显然，事情远不如他想象的这么容易。

Jane正坐在他的马鞍后面，久违地露出笑脸，可怜的Jane，她又做错了什么？

她好心地收留了从天而降的Thor，因为他卷入了一大波麻烦，先是被神盾局收走了所有的研究心血，又差点被Loki派去地球捣乱的兵人杀死，接着，在Thor不负责任地一走了之后，Jane又为了寻找他，被以太力量侵蚀，差点丢了生命。

正如Jane所说，她抛下一切地跟随Thor来到阿斯加德，而Thor却不能为她做些什么，至少无法实现她期待的事情。

计划是这样的，他可以先稳定住Jane的情绪，等时机一到，他就坦白说自己从没爱上过Jane：听着，你是个不错的姑娘，而我就是个渣神，告诉你个秘密，其实我心里一直住着一个人，那个人你也认识，就是我的弟弟….

“兴致不错吗？”马蹄声从身后跟了过来，正是Loki。

Thor看起来就在刚刚一瞬间失去了所有的兴致，他如丧考妣地抬手：“你来了，brother。”

“Jane，你越来越有女神的风范了。”Loki在身边与Jane欢乐交谈：“我敢保证，等到有一天，你坐在那个象征着权利与荣耀的位置旁边，Sif的脸都会气成紫茄子。”

“讨厌。”Jane伸手打了一下Loki，咯咯笑了起来。

不得不承认，他的弟弟真的非常懂得如何讨得女性的欢心，这让Thor再次烦躁起来，Loki展开的是非常不利于他的话题。

“好了，不准拿我的朋友开玩笑。”Thor板起脸：“Sif英勇善战，是阿斯加德的丰收女神，你应该给她一点尊重。”

“说不准啊，brother….”Loki又开始了，用那讨厌的欠揍的腔调雪上加霜：“你不知道她喜欢你吗？天啊，她把自己塞进小两号的裙子，宁可挤碎自己的肋骨，也要引起你的注意。”

“真有这回事吗？”Jane的语调沉了下去。

Thor咬住牙齿：“Loki！”

“别生气，哎，哎”看见Thor危险地朝自己的方向倾过身来，Loki赶紧策马跑到几步远之外的距离，他夸张的叹了口气：“人们憎恨说谎之人，但是真话总是更加不招人待见。”

Thor意味深长地看了他一眼。

“好了，别不高兴了嘛，Jane。虽然我的brother总是神经大条，但他还是最爱你的，呵呵。”

“你好烦哦。”Jane伸长胳膊去敲打Loki的肩膀，明显地被Loki的话取悦了：“对了，你和那位金发女郎最近怎么样了？”

我也是金发！Thor当然不会这样说，他沉默地把马匹调转了方向，留给Loki一个愤怒的背影。

在他身后，他听见Loki惊讶的问Jane：“你是指哪一个？”

Thor：……

晚餐之后，Thor把Jane送回宫殿，觉得有必要和他的兄弟见上一面，他来到Loki的住处，门没关，Thor走了进去。

Loki穿戴整齐，好像刚要出去：“你不是吧？”

“听着，Loki，我们得谈谈。”Thor站在门边。

“又来！”

Loki意兴阑珊，这显得Thor真的很不受欢迎。

“Loki，你最近过的怎么样？”

“……老兄，如果你想听废话的话，我建议你去找Balder，没人比他更擅长用没有任何意义的词语组成一场聊天。”

Loki转身就走，Thor并没有挡住门，只是在他路过门口的时候，伸手抓住了Loki的小臂。

Loki挑起眉，他说：“你想干嘛？”

“我不知道，弟弟。”Thor竟然松开了手，那双蓝眼睛悲伤地垂了下来，那个与雷神严重不符的窝囊形象，让Loki不得不把他准备好的刺人言语收了回去。

“好吧，就给你两分钟。”

“Loki，你在生我的气吗？”

“你指哪一件？”

Thor没有解释，他没法开口，从黑暗世界回来以后，Loki对他的态度就再也不像从前了。

倒不是说有多么糟糕，就只是无论Thor做什么，Loki都并不在意。

“知道吗？你变得很可笑，Thor。”Loki冷笑了起来：“连我的心情都会困扰到你吗，需要我给你道个歉吗？”

“不是这样——”

“够了。”Loki冷冷地打断他：“到别处去发疯吧，Thor。”

Thor的心跳开始加快，像击鼓一样敲个不停，不得不承认的是——他在Loki嘲讽中感到惊慌。

Loki转身离开。

那个背影毫无留恋，如果自己不叫住他的话，如果就这样让他走了的话……

“我们还有可能回到从前吗？”

Loki停下了，背影僵硬，他没想到Thor会问出这样的问题。

Thor攥着拳头，他的心脏跳的飞快，就像要跳出胸膛——甚至Thor自己也没想到，因为一旦他选择跨越这个边界，就再也没有可能停止坠落。

好像过了一万年那么久，Loki在Thor涨红的面孔中，慢慢回过身来，他微笑着。

“我不知道啊….brother。”他若有所思地：“这可是个很深奥的问题，也许我需要时间考虑。”

“你会考虑？”Thor焦急地从他的口吻中寻求确定。

“没错，那你明早九点再来找我吧，我给你答案。”

说完Loki就走了，Thor终于缓慢地找回了自己的呼吸。他不确定Loki是否听懂了他的意思，但这至少不是一个否定，Thor笑了起来。

翌日九点，Thor早早地梳洗打扮，尽量让自己焕然一新。他反复排练组织了一晚上的语言，并且再三地确认着时间——时间一到，Thor便准时出现在了Loki的门口。

他一边敲门，一边问：“Loki，我可以进去吗？”

是Loki的声音：“来吧。”

Thor推开了门，保证自己一辈子也忘不了那个画面。

极具视觉冲击力的是，他那英俊漂亮的弟弟，正衣冠不整地斜倚在床上，在被子的遮挡下，女人们露出白皙的肢体，显然什么都没有穿。

“都给我滚出去！”窗外炸起雷电，Thor吼叫起来。

“你，给我把衣服穿上。”他暴怒地在Loki的惊呼中，把他的弟弟从床上拽了下去，Loki的长腿磕在床板上，看起来很痛，但Thor并不在意。

妓女们害怕地抱着衣服站在一边，Thor指向门口，她们便逃命般地立刻仓皇离开——

“女士们。”是Loki的声音叫住了她们，透着难以掩饰的一点欢乐：“我还没付钱呢？”

他是故意的。这个认知摧毁了Thor岌岌可危的理智，在此之前，他就差点真信了Loki那虚情假意的邪，并为此焦虑，为此流泪，但是这一次，他他妈的敢保证，这绝对是Loki故意的——

“你有零钱吗，brother？”Loki好像意识不到大难临头了似的，还在笑嘻嘻地。


	13. A sound punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One tanned poor little bottom got spanked so severe .Thor is not gonna follow the game rules his brother made .It’s mischief,anyway not a game.

愉快的夜晚从拍打丁小基开始！

第十三章

Thor提着Loki的领子，手里还闪烁着点电光。

“喂，有话好好说，brother。”

Loki被一路狼狈的拖着，拽出了房间，穿越长长的走廊，路上的侍卫们都惊讶地看着他们——直到他被暴怒的Thor摔进了他的住处。

“我是否可以询问这粗暴对待是为了什么？”Loki马上站起来整理自己的衣服，并退开了几步远的距离。

“你心里明白，并以此为乐，Loki。”

Thor正展现出前所未有的怒气，他朝Loki走过去，后者明显地抖了一下。

“两个妓女？！我真是难以置信，还有什么，你还能堕落到什么程度？”Thor粗暴地捉Loki的手臂，被躲开了。

“我不知道现在我连性生活也要受你的管理，brother。”Loki继续后退着，直到后背贴上了冰凉的墙面，他勉强笑了下：“每个人都有生理需求，我也一样。”

“你在用这种方式报复我，对吗，Loki？”

“报复你什么？呵呵。”

“你知道我根本就不喜欢Jane！”

“真好笑，Thor，看不出这和我有什么关系。”

这只是个开端，还会愈演愈烈，Thor心知肚明。

刚才的那个画面就像旋转的刀子一样不断在Thor的心里割开裂痕，是那崭新的、鲜血淋漓的、只有他弟弟才能赋予他的那种疼痛——Loki却偏偏掐准Thor没有权利对此大动干戈。

而现在，Loki正假装若无其事地忽视掉Thor非人的怒意：“没什么事的话，我先——”

话没说完，就被Thor像夹包裹一样夹在了他的肩膀下，Loki瞪大眼睛：“想干什么？不，不要！——啊…”

明显带着怒意的巴掌打在了他的屁股上，太疼了，仅仅一下就让Loki红了眼睛。

“不行——你没有权利——这么做——！”Loki喊叫起来，用力踢蹬，他很快复制出一个分身，被Thor一掌拍了回去。

“Owhhhhh！”又狠又快的十几下过去之后，Loki被Thor扔在了地上。

他的弟弟捂住自己受伤的臀部，而那双绿眼睛里则真正涌出了委屈的泪水，似乎是在指责Thor没有尊重他的游戏规则：“你脑子进屎了吗？你没有资格因为这种事惩罚我！我是自由的，我想干什么就干什么，想找谁就找谁，想和谁睡就和谁睡——”

“谁说我因为这个打你？Loki？”Thor用冷笑打断他。

他拽住Loki的一只耳朵，就像对待一个听不进道理的小孩子，硬生生把他往椅子的方向拽过去，Thor现在需要一个合适的地方，让他能够稳稳坐下来，长时间地教育他不成器的弟弟。

Loki蹲在地上不肯起来，他的双手用力攥住了Thor粗壮的手臂。

但是用耳朵与九界第一的大力士进行物理对抗毫无意义，很快Loki就发出了一声模糊的哭腔，他愤怒地咒骂了起来，顺着Thor的蛮力被他向前拖走，词汇难以入耳，精彩至极。

Loki的诅咒持续到Thor把他按在了自己坚实的大腿上，并用妙尔尼尔压住Loki的脊背，他拍了拍弟弟的屁股：“范达尔的宝剑在战场上变成了树枝，霍根的啤酒喝着喝着就成了马尿，他们发誓要杀了你。还有那些半夜徘徊在走廊里的幽灵？brother，你可真能超越我的想象力，还有我的披肩，不知道为什么被换成了厕所的地毯，不用再提那些被狼追赶的侍者…..”

Thor用一记巴掌完善了自己的论点，Loki的臀部在他的手掌下抖了抖：“你需要教训，弟弟。”


	14. Brother’s method

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spanking is the only efficient and effective way to prevent Loki from getting laid.Poor Loki didn’t expect this.Well,he deserves that.

Thor：颤抖吧，Loki！

第十四章

“滚回地球繁衍后代吧，Thor！”

啪！

Loki浑身一僵，爆发出更愤怒的喊叫：“我会让你付出代价！”

“你先，brother。”

一想到Loki的身体和别人纠缠在一起，Thor就完全没办法控制自己的情绪。

Loki怎么也没想到Thor会不按套路出牌，他又气又急，伸手遮挡自己疼痛的臀部：“就为那种事？这算什么理由？”

“我警告过你，当你的恶作剧超过了边界的时候，”Thor捉住了Loki的手，把那捣乱的小刀扔在地上：“这，就是会发生的。”

“恶作剧？！该死的，你什么时候开始在乎这个？！”

“刚刚开始。”

似乎为了教训Loki不安分的双腿，Thor的巴掌十几次都落在了同一个位置。

Loki的眼睛又红了一圈，接着他饱含愤怒的，怒不可遏的：“…THOR！”

“叫我干什么？”

“放，放开我！”Loki试图找回自己的呼吸，他在妙尔尼尔的重压下处境尴尬，用手愤怒地攻击他哥哥粗壮的小腿。

Thor抓过Loki的一只手，别在背后——Loki不管在什么时候都还挺危险的，他可不想在出其不意的地方挨上几刀：“打完你再说，右手拿来。”

“你说什么？”

Thor听到Loki气的声音都发抖了，他一边挺用力地拍着Loki紧绷的臀部，一边在Loki看不见的地方耸肩：“你听见了。”

“我发誓要用勺子把你的老二挖下来！！”

“你看，brother。”Thor给了他非常重的一下，Loki在他膝盖上身体一弹：“恐怕这也能解释我为什么总要揍你。”

Thor暂停了惩罚，他在等待Loki屈服。

Loki的屁股在着火，他捏紧了自己渗出汗水的手心，闭上眼睛，有点忐忑：“好了，我，我以后不会再那么做了。”

一巴掌，Thor在表达他的不满。

“你不会再怎么做？”

“我保证不再给你找任何麻烦！”

一连十下。

Loki咬紧了牙齿：“我不会再捉弄他们了，真的！”

又是十下。

“我的天啊，你到底想要我做什么？”

十下一组，不再给Loki打断的机会，直到他弟弟的喘息间染上了可怜的泣音，Thor才再次停下手，这次，他在Loki身后冷冷地重复：“我说了，把手给我。”

Loki的右手正勉强地用指尖撑着地面，听到这句话，触电般地缩了回去。

这没有意义的逃避，多少有点可爱，就像这样能替他摆脱接下来的困境似的。

Thor了解他的弟弟，决定帮他一把。他不由分说地把Loki躲藏的手拽了出来，跟着他的左手一起严严实实地扭到身后，然后——

Thor按紧了Loki的腰，脱下了他的裤子。

冷空气撞击了火热的皮肤，Loki立即愤怒地挣扎起来，肢体语言里透着他自己都没意识到的慌张失措，直到Thor粗糙的手掌再次接触他没有任何保护的赤裸皮肤，他才尖叫起来——

“Thor！你疯了！别不讲道理！”

“你继续喊，”Thor专心致志地给他弟弟布满红痕的臀部加温，那些层层叠叠的手印已经制造出了淤血的地方：“让所有人都听见，让门外的人都知道，是谁一千岁了还趴在我的腿上被打屁股，brother。”

Loki不再大喊大叫了，他的愤怒换成了压抑的抽噎，要多委屈有多委屈，要多伤心有多伤心。

Thor用巴掌诠释他的无可饶恕，带着明显的怒意。

“我是一定会杀了你的….”他抽抽搭搭的，万分沮丧，毫无威胁力可言。

“不准再这样，Loki——”

Thor倒没打算真的逼疯他的兄弟，他在数落了Loki几分钟以后，就停止了这场惩罚，把厚重的手掌放在Loki着火的臀部上休息。

“我很在乎你，brother，这就是我的心情，我想现在你应该知道了。”Thor安抚地在那受苦的皮肤上拍了拍：“即使没有那些糟糕的把戏。”

Loki在抽噎，他没有回答，Thor也没有挑明说。

不过目的达到了——他的brother不可能顶着五彩斑斓的屁股去跟别人做爱了。


	15. The unspoken truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting really tiered and sick of Thor’s hypocrisy,Loki determines to help his brother.

节日快乐！锤哥不快乐( ̀⌄ ́)

第十五章

救赎会到来吗？

不会，但是惩罚无处可逃。

伤痕累累，是Thor赋予他的；形同陌路，他赋予Thor的。

“Loki”Thor说。

“你说什么，Loki怎么了？”Jane五指在Thor眼前晃了晃，她皱起眉头：“Thor，发生什么了？”

“哦，抱歉，没事。我走神了。”Thor后知后觉地反应过来自己正身处何地，他叹了口气：“Jane，我想回去了。”

“你想回去？”Jane难以置信地重复着：“Thor，你才刚刚来看我。”

“.……”Thor偷看了一眼她头上的表，他同样难以置信，过去的十五分钟漫长的像过了一个世纪。

“你最近真的很奇怪。你是不是有什么事情瞒着我？”

Jane的问题步步紧逼，可是Thor现在真的没有心情回答。

“我不知道怎么说，Jane，”Thor把头埋到自己的手掌里，他似乎从未感到如此沮丧和焦灼——几天前，他成功地用一顿好打再次赶跑了Loki。

那些脆弱中不加掩饰的憎恨与不可饶恕，不接受任何安抚，不接受任何协商。

他到底想要什么？

“够了。我受够了你的闪烁其词，”

Jane起身，似乎是看不惯Thor这幅样子，她皱着眉：“你变的像个懦夫。Thor Odinson，我不想再看见你。”

Jane把Thor独自一人扔下后，并没有径直回到自己的住处，而是在花园里找到了正在安静看书的Loki。

“你怎么了？”Loki注意到Jane的眼睛红了一圈，他走过去，一言不发的把这个渺小的人类拥抱在怀里。

“我受够了，Loki，我今天就要回去，回地球去。”

“冷静，Jane。尽管你不会相信，但是我发现自己可以理解你。”

Jane抬起头，努力地调整着自己的呼吸：“你不懂，你有没爱过一个人——这糟透了，我要走了，Loki。”

Loki若有所思地摇摇头，那个字眼让他觉得沉重又廉价：“的确没有，你知道这对我来说不太可能。”

“——我倒是联想起我的母亲，说到这，你得体谅Thor。加上Odin一直为你的事向他施压，他这段时间过的并不容易。”

“没有谁过的容易，看不出来你还挺在乎他。”

哈哈，如果你把我对他即将犯下的无可饶恕之罪，也算作在乎的话。

“有吗？”Loki耸耸肩：“要是有，那就是一种关爱智障的习惯吧。小的时候我就经常替他圆谎，替他善后，但这个家伙到了青春期以后就变的不可爱了，变的颇有攻击力，有时我真怀疑他的大脑里也长进去了肌肉。”

“我羡慕你。”Jane说，“Loki我不知道我是否还有勇气去原谅Thor，我很累，我已经坚持不下去了。”

Loki摇头：“羡慕我？那你可真不了解如何给雷神当弟弟。听着，Jane，如果你好奇Thor变成一个混蛋的原因，为什么不找他问清楚？也许你们距离解开误会只差一场谈心。”

“可是我已经不想知道了。”

不，你必须知道。

即使你不想知道，Thor——也必须把他的罪恶铭记于心。

“你就不想知道什么是导致他态度大变的原因？”

“就算如此，他也不愿意说给我听。”

“因为你打不开他的嘴，除非有这个。”

Loki拉出Jane的手掌，把一瓶小小的紫色药水放在了她的手掌心：“这是喝下去就只能说出真话的药水。Thor在想什么只要你问他就会知道了，这样不是更好吗？”

Jane将信将疑的看着他。

“记得我教过你下棋，”Loki说，“在胜负落地的最后一刹那前，都不要低估你的对手。”

当晚，这瓶药水就被掺进了Thor喝的若干杯中的某一杯。

“Thor，”Jane严肃地看着他：“说说你最近为什么烦恼。”

没有什么。Thor想打个酒嗝，却不受控制地张开了嘴：“因为Loki。”

“因为Loki？”Jane重复了一遍，“我以为你已经很好的解决了你们兄弟间的问题。”

那就怪了，Thor摇头：“恐怕那是解决不了的。”

“为什么？”

不要再追问了？！Thor皱起了眉毛，他正感觉到喉咙一阵难受，异样的感觉不安地攀升起来，他试着张张嘴，却惊讶于自己说出了他不想听到的话——

他为什么会说出这样的话来？

“你说什么？”

Jane攥紧自己的拳头，颤抖着站了起来。

她现在眼睛通红，一字一句地重复：“什么叫 有我在就解决不了的问题？”

“因为这是事实。”…..不，不，现在在发生什么？

“Jane，你对我干了什么？”Thor开始意识到问题所在，他猛地起身，撞翻了桌子，无法自控的感触就像被魔鬼攥住了舌头，一瞬间令他惶恐无比。

Jane给了他一个耳光，也许不够痛，却用尽了她平生最大的力气。

“你就从来没有爱过我，是吧？”Jane笑着，她的眼泪滑了下来。

Thor痛苦地扭曲着五官——没有，他在绝望中听到自己说。

“别再问了，Jane。…你对我来说非常重要，我发誓自己从没想过伤害你…..这些日子我一直想找机会跟你说，事情没有你想象的那么简单，不，对不起….”

但Thor每说一句，Jane看起来就变的更愤怒一分。

这就是尽头了，救赎始终不会到来。

他本来可以创造一个对谁都不算残忍的收场，无辜的Jane或许在厌倦后就能选择放弃，他发誓他已经做了更好的安排——突如其来的变故已经摧毁了一切。

Thor绝望了，他隐隐知道他的回答指向着什么，那个他深埋在心底的肮脏秘密，指向他即将万劫不复的终点。

“我受够你了！” 

Jane用力将烛台扔在Thor的脑门上，后者并没有躲开：“我受够了忍受你的口是心非，我受够了你的傲慢、愚蠢和糟糕的审美！”

Thor的面部不停抽动，那个曾在战场上杀敌无数，威震四方的雷神竟然会在一个人类面前留下冷汗。

那是他不愿意说的，甚至不愿意接受的，在深渊中肆意生长的邪念与恐惧。

“告诉我，Thor，你在和我做爱的时候脑子里幻想的是谁？是西芙吗？你把我当成什么，Thor，你竟敢这样对待我，你以为自己是谁。”

Thor必须离开，他慌乱地转身，在答案溜出口前，他一秒都不敢多停。

但是一个身影堵住了他的去路。

“回答问题啊，哥哥。”漆黑头发的神祗从暗处走出，他低声笑着，像毒液淌过他的五脏六腑，“怎么不说话呢，你看起来很痛苦。”

雷电照亮了Loki的侧脸。

他是恶作剧之神。

优雅，迷人，高贵。邪恶，混乱，残忍。

他在笑，满载奚落，却冰冷无情。

Thor闭上了眼睛。用他控制不了的，负罪的，饱含痛苦的语气，颤抖着翕动嘴唇：

“是Loki。”

恶作剧之神毫不意外地咧开嘴，他缓慢地路过了青筋暴起的Thor，半蹲在Jane的身旁。

“请不要惊讶我的背叛，因为它根深蒂固于我的本性。”Loki抚摸着Jane的脸，语气无比温柔：“棋下完了。”


	16. Answer me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor forced the Truth serum meds down Loki’s throat.He was eager to know the answer which he cannot even afford.Too vulnerable and susceptible to accept the possibility of Loki’s denial.

较严重的spanking预警(*ˉ︶ˉ*)

终于…！（留下老母亲的泪水）

第十六章

“你为什么要这样做？”Thor已经问过四五次这同一个问题，他弟弟的臀部横担在他大腿上，已经变成了更深的红色，被迫受罚的主人正止不住的哭泣。

皮带和肉体之间，横亘着彼此的绝不原谅。

这是一场严厉的惩戒，一场无可饶恕的拷问，也是一场剑拔弩张的对抗。

“我真的感到心惊胆战，Loki。”Thor的动作就像要打散他的层层伪装：“你从什么时候开始计划的，别告诉我你从一开始就打算好要向她复仇，别说你的那些善良全是虚情假意，看别人痛苦万分就这么离不开你的乐趣？”

“她的痛苦不会让我感到快乐….你会为踩死一只蚂蚁伤心吗？”

Loki不受控制地淌着眼泪，他尚未痊愈的臀部时时刻刻牵动着他的神经，但是他仍然继续说：

“看你痛苦才是，看你的愧疚才是。你不该责怪我…..哥哥，你比谁都清楚——这完全是你自己的错。”

“我说了给我时间！”

Thor仍然不敢相信Loki从最初就彻底地看透了他，那么他这些年的挣扎算什么？这些年的悔恨算什么？他怎么对得起自己焦头烂额的那份心意？

“时间，呵呵，你倒是给了我足够长的时间等待。”

Loki的话就像尖刺一样直接扎进他的心里，“她为你的愚蠢付出了代价，这叫连带责任，啊….Thor….”

Thor的痛打在他的屁股上制造了一块淤血，Loki知道这样的痕迹没有一两周绝对消失不下去。

“你还敢提 责任 。”Thor拉紧了Loki背后的锁链，他的弟弟无助的在他腿上左右挣脱：“我是有多蠢，蠢到会认为你变了。”

从挨上皮带一直到现在，Thor的手劲只增不减，Loki早就哭的精疲力竭。

“可是你也没变啊…brother，”Loki的眼泪在不间断的痛打下，很快在Thor的脚边汇聚成一个小水洼：“永远这么…固执，永远看不清事实，永远善良的…如此可悲。”

“你竟然……竟然蠢到。会以为任何事情，都有两全其美的解决方法。”

“所有人都只是你下的一盘棋，你管这叫完美。”明明是施加惩罚的人，Thor却听起来伤痕累累，他紧了紧手中的皮带：“我是不是还要谢谢你？”

“免费的，你别在意。”

“你开心了吗？Loki，看见所有人都被你玩弄于股掌间团团转，你满意了吗？”

Loki随着狠厉的抽打，触电般地弹起身子，他在抽噎：“满意不是我的本性….但现在来看坦诚也不是你的，我的兄弟。”

Thor痛苦万分。

是的，这才是那个Loki，发誓自己痛改前非的Loki，汲取别人伤痕为乐的Loki，拉着他万劫不复的Loki。

谎话连篇，诡计多端的Loki。

他就像塞壬的海妖，温柔的诉说着有毒的甜言蜜语；他就像倒计时的丧钟，不紧不慢地为他筹办着自己的葬礼。

“真言药水？你为什么不用给你自己！”

他是谎言与欺骗的结合体，他是混沌与邪恶的私生子，他是阳光下的阴影，温床上的毒蛇，他天生就比任何人都适合承担那顶罪恶的皇冠。

“你一直都知道，却一直都在骗我。”Thor咬牙切齿，蕴藏着很多年的压抑与悲伤：“你看穿所有人的情绪……你从来不让我看清你。”

“我记得给过你机会。”Loki恶意地说，如果那也叫机会，哈哈。

是啊是啊，他一直都知道Thor喜欢自己。

这又怎么可能藏得住呢？

Thor从不知道他每次看见自己时，目光中的压抑、痛苦，纠结和愧疚是那么火热，就像烈酒浸润了他冰冷的呼吸。透过Thor至高无上的光环，穿透了层层禁忌，让他沉醉，让他着迷。

他就是愿意逗弄Thor，看看他究竟可以有多虚伪，又究竟有多么害怕爱上自己的兄弟。于是他故意那么闪烁其词，故意那么高深莫测，用编制好的网，心不甘情不愿地注视着猎物的逃亡。

——可是这也没法隐藏另一个事实，他的确愿意看见Thor遭点罪就是了。

当Thor为此煎熬纠结，为此流血，为此堕落，甚至为此沉沦的时候，他才最终得到了自己想要的答案。

不要哭啊，哥哥，你看你伤痕累累，刻骨铭心。

这样的冲突，贯穿我们羁绊的始终，不管我怎么说谎，不管我怎么起誓，不管你怎么逃离。

“哥哥，好疼。”Loki侧过自己的身体，他的眼泪滑在自己的嘴边：“别打我了。”

被皮带重复抽打的部分已经渗出了血珠，Thor停手了，他喘着粗气。

他的手触摸上Loki火红的伤痕，每一个动作都带来Loki触电般的颤抖。

“可我一直都喜欢你。”

Thor的眼泪流下来，滴在那些淤紫的伤痕上：“我不敢让你知道…….因为你让我害怕，Loki。”

我让你害怕了吗？

Loki闭了闭眼，他咀嚼着泪水苦笑：“这叫做代价，Thor。我从出生开始，就活在了你伟大的阴影里。”

Odin从不爱他又能怎样呢？世人从不理解他又怎么样呢。

阿斯加德不过是另一个谎言的结合体，他可悲地从中寻求认可，得不到，那就算了。

他只是不能接受Thor的胆怯，明明早有答案，竟敢还如此虚伪，竟敢还敢想着退缩，竟然愚蠢到以为他可以逃脱。

Thor把他紧紧抱在了怀里，就像要阻断他接下来的呼吸，他的兄弟颤抖着在他耳边说：“现在你知道了，回答我，Loki…”

Loki品尝到了Thor孤注一掷的卑微，烙印在他心中的伤痕如此瑰丽。

“你这么虚伪，却还想听我说真心话。”他笑了，复仇的快感在他的胸腔里肆意燃烧：“我回答了又怎么样呢？”

“告诉我！”

“我爱你。”Loki发自内心的嘲笑，不知道是对Thor，还是对着自己：“我说我爱你，你就敢相信了？还是说我不爱，你就可以放弃了？有意义吗，Thor？”

“不行。”Thor猛地把他拉了起来，也不管Loki下半身未着寸缕，他慌乱地拉开了抽屉，找出那瓶毒药般的紫色药水，握住Loki的下巴，强硬地把它灌了下去。

Loki没什么抗拒地一饮而尽。

“现在我没办法说谎了，Thor。”

Loki艰难地直起上身，他的臀部因为这个动作叫嚣的发出抗议，然而他还在笑：“问吧，你的问题。”

Thor的五脏六腑搅成一团，流窜的血液中，火炙的情绪不断翻滚。

那是痛苦。

你爱我吗，Loki？

可是他的眼泪越掉越多，最终只哽咽的问出了一个字：“你…..”

“你，连答案都不敢听。”

Loki冰凉的手指，牵动着垂在臂间乱晃的锁链，他温柔地亲吻着Thor的眼角：“不是好奇吗。你怎么不敢问了呢？”

“看吧，这就是我们的区别…….每个人生下就负有他的原罪，我接受了自己。但是，你却无法接受其实你爱着的人，”Loki叹了口气：“就是这样的我而已。”

接着，他抓住Thor肿胀火热的下体，Thor听到Loki在他耳边喘息着说：“我暂时满意了，这是给你奖励。”


	17. Honeyed poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor the brother fucker.His unspoken lust is fufilled,nasty dream comes true!

第十七章

Thor醒了，他好半天才反应过来之前发生了什么，这倒也没办法忽视——Loki正趴在他的胸膛上酣睡，他们两个人都赤身裸体。

“别动。”Loki闭着眼睛皱起眉毛：“让我再睡一会儿。”

“你给我起来。”Thor一把掀开了被子，这个动作连带着后续的视觉冲击力：他的弟弟的身体伤痕累累，浑身粘腻，并且，Thor的某根东西还插在他弟弟的屁股里。

Thor大叫起来。

“哎哟，疼疼疼，Thor。”Loki不开心地撑起了身子，伸手去抚慰他饱受折磨的身后：“你真的需要一个教学老师，这是性爱，不是暴力。”

“我的天，你还好吗？”Thor没法忽视他弟弟身上琳琅满目的颜色和吻痕，天知道他昨晚发泄了多少积蓄的精力：“我，对不起，我下次会小心一点的。”

Loki伸了个有所保留的懒腰，他的膝盖压在Thor的腹肌上，趁虚而入地在他哥哥的嘴唇上亲了一口，他笑着：“好的不得了，我的兄弟。”

Thor的脸完全涨红了。

现在，没有什么意义去掩饰了。就在昨晚，他们在某种程度上第一次心意相通——尽管还不彻底，Thor用他的实际行动表达了他这些年究竟有多么渴望自己的弟弟。

Loki真好看啊，清透碧绿的眼睛，雕塑般的脸蛋和身体，全身上下没有一处不让他发出惊讶般的赞叹。

“别告诉我你害羞了，brother。”

Loki狡黠的笑着：“好吧，如果你想抵赖，我就这么走到门外去，什么都不穿，出门就大喊说你非礼了自己的兄弟——”

他说着虚情假意地探下床，但是脚刚一着地就跌了回去。

“好疼啊。”Loki失去重心坐在床上，马上弹开了身体，他翻身捂住自己的屁股，漂亮的眼睛立刻红了一圈：“你竟然敢那么狠心的打我。”

Thor的脸更红了，他嘟嘟囔囔的把Loki拽回自己的怀里，用粗糙的大手覆盖上那隔了一夜仍然滚烫的皮肉：“对不起啊，Loki。”

现在道歉倒是张口就来了，Loki翻了个白眼：“你打我的时候怎么不想会有多疼呢。”

竟然还用皮带，他妈的。

“不哭，不哭，哥哥揉一揉就好了…..”

Thor不知道自己有朝一日也能这么没脸没皮，这可能是来自Loki的同化力，他把他弟弟小心翼翼地放在自己的膝盖上，抚慰着那些淤紫的肿痕——它们经过了一夜的休息看起来好像更严重了。

Loki挑三拣四地接受着Thor的安慰，发出夸张的呻吟：“轻点，天啊，你这个胸大无脑的蠢货。”

啪！抚慰的大手立刻变成了一个不轻的巴掌。

“yawhh！你还打我，睡过了就翻脸不认人，Thor Odinson，你可真有出息。”

啪！Thor的脸红的像个番茄：“闭嘴Loki。”

“凭什么，凭什么。你敢做还不敢当了。要知道你昨晚还哭着求——owh！我不说了，我错，我的错…..”

Thor的手掌正用力按在他饱受欺凌的两块肉上，Loki真的有点受不了。

“放开放开，我真的不说了。我投降了….”

“谁让你从不听话。”Thor松开手低下头，亲密地吻上Loki滚烫的臀部：“乖，哥哥亲一下就好了。”

这回轮到Loki脸红了，他努力躲开Thor细密坚硬的胡茬：“Thor Odison，你可真是个变态。”

Thor的亲吻在Loki饱受击打的屁股上留下两块湿润的痕迹，Loki难耐地拱动起来，感觉到Thor的欲望又在他小腹间燃起。

“你不是吧？”他慌张地把自己挪开了：“不，不，Thor。现在不行，你还有没有人性？”

“我已经忍了上千年了。”Thor抓住了他，用他坚实火热的身躯把那个诡计之神牢牢压在身底，他滚烫的欲望碾压摩擦着Loki大腿光滑白皙的皮肤：“谁让你招惹我，是你先引诱我，我不想再忍了……弟弟。”

Loki还想骂他，但是Thor的嘴唇堵住了他的呼吸。

这回Thor的动作称得上温柔，甚至小心的有点讨厌。他托着Loki的后脑，亲吻他的耳廓：“告诉哥哥…舒服吗？”

随着猛然一挺腰身，Loki的指甲嵌入了Thor宽阔的背肌，他难耐地扬起了头：“……闭嘴…”

他们抱着又做了一次，这次结束后，Loki的脸上布满汗水和眼泪，还有高潮余韵的潮红，他沙哑道：“Thor，我迟早宰了你…”

Thor把他紧紧搂在怀里，亲密无间，他像大狗一样对着Loki的脖子又蹭又闻，他发自内心的赞美着：“你真好看，Loki。”

Thor为Loki擦干净身体，又叫侍者送来了他们错过早饭午饭后的晚饭，他把勺子伸到Loki的嘴边，动作间充满了珍惜。

“你真恶心，Thor。”Loki叹气，还是接受了他哥哥的细心喂投，Thor对他的样子就像对一个小婴儿，这让他的鸡皮疙瘩不断攀升，他评价道：“真是，睡过一觉后马上就不一样了。”

“以前对你不好？”

Loki想起了自己在他膝盖上度过的无数时间：“呵呵。”

“那……睡都睡了，你是不是该给我个名分？”Thor问，他把手虚放在弟弟滚烫的臀部上，想起了昨晚自己没敢问出的问题，意有所指。

“比如说呢？我现在就可以给你取一个，Thor Odinson——操兄弟之神。”

Thor的额角抽了抽。

Loki看到Thor目光不友善地靠近了，立刻后退着警惕起来。

是侍卫的敲门拯救了他：“Thor殿下，Jane女士要返程了，她在桥虹桥，说想见你。”

“去吧，去吧，brother，”Loki幸灾乐祸的打了个哈欠，找了个舒服的姿势躺下：“你可以真心实意的道歉，但我猜她不会原谅你的。”

Thor瞪了他一眼：“想什么？你跟我一起去。”

我才不？！Loki惊呼，但是在Thor威胁性扬起的巴掌前选择了放弃。


	18. Farewell my ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane is on her way back to earth.Horrible horrible memories in Asgard.Completely astonished after witnessing the bromance between the brother’s.

第十八章

Thor心情沉重，因为Loki在他一边看起来兴高采烈，完全不为这场会面感到担心。

可他也没资格责怪Loki，事实上，他没有任何可以责怪的人，除了自己。想到这，Thor的心如丧考妣地沉了下去。

“Jane——哦…”Thor为自己迎来了一记耳光，他摸了摸鼻子。

“你来了。”Jane又给了他一巴掌，这是她现在打招呼的方式。

“我…Jane，我很抱歉，对不起。”

事情发生至今，Thor已经说了无数次道歉，次次真心实意。

“省省吧，”Jane面无表情地打断了他，她的目光落在Thor身后懒洋洋的Loki身上：“说话实说，我一点也不想看见你们。”

Thor和自己做爱的时候脑子里想着的是他的弟弟。Jane的胃肠在翻涌，极力克制住了再给Thor一记耳光的冲动。

Ew，虽然神域人一直有着地球人无法理解的道德观，但是这个——实在是太刺激了。

Jane真心疑惑自己需要多久才能从这种超生理打击导致的性冷淡中恢复过来。

“这都怪我。”Thor羞愧难当地低下了头：“我应该早一点告诉你。我在头脑不清的时候利用了你的心意…..是我辜负了你，真心的，我希望你可以给我机会弥补。”

“够了，不要再说了，Thor。”Jane摇了摇头：“我没心情听你道歉，我是来找你告别的。”

Thor攥紧了拳头，他胸膛里溢满了酸楚，惭愧的。

“我不否认最初遇见你的时光让我很快乐。”Jane吸了口气：“也许就是那些快乐才蒙蔽了我的眼睛，让我有朝一日也变得如此失去理智。我无法原谅你的怯弱和虚伪，以及这些口是心非对我造成的伤害，Thor Odinson…你真的让我很失望。

口是心非，Loki在一边若有所思。

“还有你，”Jane的眼睛越过烧满愧疚的Thor，落向他身后的Loki：“别以为我跟你的事就这么完了，你这个坏的彻头彻尾的，全是阴谋诡计的小东西。”

Loki耸肩：“我很遗憾，Jane。”

“闭嘴Loki。”Thor立刻回头警告地瞪了他一眼，他再次转向Jane：“我已经教训过Loki了，深刻地。虽然他刚刚证明我的教育之路还需要更多的努力。”

然后，他犹豫地把手放在Jane的肩膀上。

这是他昔日的情人、朋友、知己，甚至是出生入死的战友，他的心中烧满了滚烫的歉疚，这让雷神再次有点哽咽：“我真心很抱歉。谢谢你给我带来的诸多支持，Jane，我太糟糕了。如果有什么能挽回我对你造成的伤害，我一定全力去做，你有我的承诺。”

Jane别开头去，她似乎也被Thor的眼泪烫的发痛，那些无奈和不甘心最终化成了叹气：“行了吧你。”

“Thor，其实你不过也是个无法对自己坦诚相待的失败者。”她勉强地微笑着：“我该承认，你从一开始对我就并非全心全意…实际上，你的审美如此糟糕，你做事那么冲动，说话前言不搭后语，你的逻辑莽撞直白，更何况你还三心二意。Thor，那段等待的时光让我很痛苦，我不会怀念的。”

“你恨我吗，Jane？”

Jane摇了摇头。

真的不恨，即使是有一天Thor为自己的选择承担代价，那也真的只是他自食苦果罢了。

就比如说，爱上一个惯性背叛的人。

Thor真心实意地感到如此愧疚，为过去的一切，为他的莽撞决定造成的种种后果：“无论何时你依然可以找我帮忙，海姆达尔会关注着你的情况，任何时候，只要你需要，Jane。”

“大概不会了。要知道，我遇到过最大的麻烦都是因为遇见了你。”Jane摇摇头，不耐烦地：“你真的没必要摆出那副表情，Thor，实际上，没有人比你自己更值得同情。”

两个世界上你都有数不尽的追求者，雷神Thor从来都不会缺乏选择。你选择了Loki。

这就像你在蜜糖堆里偏要挖出一勺砒霜，就像你身处一片火红花海，却捡起了唯一缠绕着毒蛇的那支。

Jane摆摆手：“我可以说祝你幸福，但我想这次只能祝你好运了。”

她走向不远处默默等候的守望者海姆达尔，那双金黄色的能洞察一切的眼睛，一直无声地审视着这对兄弟。

“再见，Jane。”Thor喃喃。

“谢谢你把哥哥还给我，”黑头发的神祗摇着头微笑：“一路顺风，凡人。”

Jane没有回头，还有什么需要说的吗？

她在海姆达尔的陪伴下，转动了彩虹桥的大门，就像开启了一阵擎天的风暴一样，旋转着去无踪影，她没有说再见——不需要了。

“你为什么不说话？”Loki和Thor并肩沉默的走着，直到Loki打破了寂静，他若有所思地转动眼睛：“又在生我的气？”

“我在生自己的气，弟弟。”

“我想你也是。So，你有什么想对我说的吗？要知道，我比她等待的时间要漫长多了。怎么办……也对我道歉试试看，要么亲我一下，要么给我个拥抱？”

“你的屁股好像不疼了，Loki。”

Loki噎住了，确实还挺疼的呢，他退开了一步：“你真没趣。”

神兄弟二人都没有再说话。他们各怀心事地享受这时隔多年的、没有销烟的并肩，就像回到一切发生以前。

直到侍卫打断了这份静谧——Odin要见他们，阿斯加德要打仗了。


	19. Destiny still arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ikol asked him: How many time you think you still have before Odin notice that you are the one owe to Ragnrok?

庆祝可乐鸡翅烹制成功 加一章

 

然后下一章就是大刀之前最后的糖了(⁎⁍̴̛ᴗ⁍̴̛⁎)

 

第十九章

在那象征着至高无上的权力的位置，昆古尼尔握在众神之父的手里。

“阿斯加德的灾难即将降临，我的孩子们。”不久之前，Odin对他们说。

Odin在世界树的预言中看见了诸神黄昏的预兆，Loki并不意外。这只是证明了Hela并非危言耸听，但比起这个他更在意的是——谁是你的孩子？

一千多年的岁月中，Loki早就学会了如何埋藏情绪。即使此时此刻他的恶意早就入木三分，生根发芽，可表面上看起来，恶作剧之神的表现无可挑剔。

“随您吩咐，我的父亲。”

Loki象征憎恨与欺骗，因此他神采奕奕。Thor站在他左边，诠释忠诚和信仰，所以他满面愁容。

即使Odin不说他们也意识到了，黑暗势力正在缓慢扩张，九界开始陷入阴谋和混乱，阿斯加德的敌人正在悄悄盘算着神域的覆灭。

支开了Thor后，Odin把Loki留了下来。

有必要吗？即使Loki不表现出来，他们之间的仇恨Odin也该心知肚明——如今阿斯加德有灾难了，他便又成了Odin的儿子。

“我知道我们曾有诸多分歧，”那个瞎眼的老头说谎时脸不红心不跳。

但是为什么，这些话就像滚烫的海水一样直接从耳朵灌入Loki的胸肺。

Odin说：“我与你一样思念着你的母亲，她一直在责怪我没成为一个合格的父亲，孩子。”

Loki的胸腔里溢满了乱七八糟的酸楚，Odin永远也变不成Frigga，Odin的道歉只能让他想要逃避。

接下来的话让Loki更加难过，Odin说：“神域大敌当前，虽然Frigga离我们而去，但是有人民在的地方，就是我们的家。Loki，你是阿斯加德的王子，我们必须团结一致。或许是我的疏忽让你走入歧途——我向你道歉，不管你曾经犯下什么罪过，阿斯加德永远不会与你兵戎相见，你有我的承诺。”

Odin知道自己与他流放的Hela有多么相像吗？他们如出一辙地野心蓬勃，如出一辙地心狠手辣、老谋深算，他们从未把Loki放在眼里，却又在需要他存在的时候虚情假意地收买他的衷心。

就在昨晚，那只丑陋的乌鸦还在他耳边提醒他：Odin已经察觉了诸神黄昏的前兆，他会不惜一切代价地避免，你认为在他知晓是你导致神域覆灭的预言之前，你还剩多少时间？

Loki谁也不信，谁也不帮。

这件事并没有对Loki造成多大的困扰，实际上，他还沉浸在征服了Thor后，短暂又充沛的快意里面。

不过，似乎不只是他一个人为此感到开心。

哦，那个金发及腰，虚伪放荡的丰收女神Sif，这个贱货竟然也在分享Loki胜利成果的喜悦。

天知道这个女人看到Jane回地球后有多开心，她花枝招展，春心荡漾，全天下都知道她喜欢Thor，只有Thor一个人迟钝地不知道他应该有所回避。

“你是我的，哥哥。”Loki不开心地在Thor的脖子上咬出血痕，指甲也不小心再次嵌入Thor伤痕累累的脸庞，即使在Thor多次警告后也无动于衷。为此，他刚刚痊愈的臀部又挨了一顿巴掌。


	20. The envious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s spank him lol

第二十章

“做爱还要我教你？！”Thor与破相只有一线之隔，他猛地抽出了自己的阳具，把他欠揍的兄弟翻身压在膝盖上，一掌一掌将挺翘的屁股打的火热：“挨打用不用教你？”

还不快住手？我还在生气！Loki大叫起来，但是Thor好像认定了在打肿他的屁股前绝不停手，为此Loki怒火中烧：“别想再睡我，Thor Odinson！”

这句话终于暂停了屁股上的痛打，Loki吸了吸鼻子。

Thor没有放开他，只是危险地掐住了Loki滚烫的臀瓣，他的语气预示着一场灾难：“我不可以，那谁可以？”

“你知道有多少人愿意。”Loki嘴硬着，口是心非：“你，你是我见到过最糟糕的床伴。”

床伴这个词刺激了Thor，他的怒意成几何级数地高涨，阴茎也因此胀痛不堪——只要稍微对他宽容点，Loki比任何人都懂如何蹬鼻子上脸，他可以用一个词语一个动作点燃Thor的情绪，不费吹灰之力。

因此Thor揪住Loki的耳朵，不顾他的抗议站起身来，压低Loki的后背，把他像个小孩子一样夹在自己的胳膊下面——脑袋朝后，屁股朝前。

这个姿势极大地羞辱了Loki。他的鼻尖滴落一颗眼泪，意识到自己的双腿双手都离开了地面，他惊叫起来，越过Thor粗壮的臂膀，朝他身后看去…..

Thor夹着他的腰，布满粗茧的厚重手掌，正用力掌掴在他饱受磨难的部位。

他的兄弟被接踵而至的掌掴揍的不断探身向前去，惯例地，先是毫无诚意的夸张哀鸣，后来又变成怒火中烧的咒骂，再变成委屈不堪的抽噎。

Thor放开了那个已经彻底肿起来的屁股，在Loki摇摇晃晃地站起来后又赏了一巴掌：“去，墙角站着去。”

Loki不甘心地抽泣了一声，那是羞辱。于是他毫不犹豫地给了他哥哥一个响亮耳光。

Thor抚摸自己火辣的脸颊，危险地抽动着嘴角。他再不容情地把Loki提到墙角，按在墙上，使他臀部突出，噼啪作响的火热巴掌就接二连三地贴了上去。

“跟你怎么好说好商量都没用是吧！”

“非要这么说才能听得进去？！”

Thor觉得自己应该提高自己“教育”弟弟的频率，也许是一天一次。

“我站，我站还不行吗！”Loki躲闪着不停跳着脚，他疼的眼泪顺着脸颊不停滚落下来。

Thor又继续抽了他整整十分钟，直到确保这个家伙的道歉真心实意，才放开他，让他的弟弟面对着墙壁委屈地抽泣。

可怜的屁股已经完全肿起来了，盖着密密麻麻不知道有多少层的暗红掌痕，Thor在不远处眯着眼睛粗重呼吸，那是他专属的——只有自己才能在Loki身上留下的痕迹。

如果说不假以时日，难以征服那不可捉摸的内心，Thor至少还可以简单粗暴地征服这个可爱又诚实的身体。

“你打疼我了！”Loki回头向他抱怨，他的睫毛挂满了晶莹的泪滴，天知道他多么讨厌Thor引以为傲的蛮力。

Thor抱着手臂，用目光把Loki压迫回了墙面，直到那些诸多的气愤和郁闷终于被愈演愈烈的心疼取代，他才朝他那可怜的、受罚的兄弟走了过去。

坚硬火热的阳物顶在了Loki的臀间，Thor的大手正从他前胸的衣服伸了进来，抚摸着他敏感的身体——那是来自雷神的性感叹息：“怎么罚你才好呢…我的Loki？”

我不是你的，Loki还想说这个，他吸吸鼻子，但是很快被一波一波的快感淹没了。

Loki把他的屈服定义成战略性虚情假意，他可不允许任何人跟他分享Thor这该死的性感，于是，在一次次头晕目眩的快意中，他拉着Thor不停坠落，急促地喘息。


	21. Bottom up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -This is so unlike you brother,so clansedtine.  
> -Shut the fuck up and spread ur legs Loki.

第二十一章  
   
仿佛是为了强调那弥足珍贵一般，快乐总是非常短暂。

这段时间他们聚少离多，阿斯加德未来的王忙于征战四方，铲除了一个又一个神域潜在的敌人。当他风尘仆仆地沾着满身血气回来的时候，无论是凌晨、正午还是半夜，Thor的第一件是就是寻找Loki。

这种谈恋爱般的行为模式实在让Loki有些吃不消——生理上的。

虽然他本人在此前也称得上久经床事，深谙其道，但是被一个强壮如雷神的男人死死按在床上，强行把手臂粗的东西塞进自己的身体，再一次性补上几天或一周的份额的这种体验——即使是神也会被玩坏的。

“你知道自己最近变的很黏人吗，Thor？!”

风尘仆仆的雷电之神大喇喇地推门而入，一把就捉住了躲在藏书阁里面看书的Loki：“brother我找了你好久，原来你在这。”

Loki扔掉书后退了几步，他又在空气中闻到了那令他浑身酸痛的荷尔蒙味道：“Thor……你猜怎么招，躲起来的意义就在于不愿被人打扰。”

Thor狠狠地拥抱了他，他的大隔着一层裤子用力捏上Loki的屁股，把挂彩了的脸庞埋在Loki的肩膀里深深闻了一口：“别动，让我好好抱抱你。”

这一次分别又长达一周的时间，Thor坚硬的老二磨蹭着他的大腿根，热的惊人，亲密无间，却让Loki倒抽了一口凉气。

“别总是摆出一副冷淡的样子来，”

Thor粗糙的手掌挤进了Loki紧绷的裤子，把那被紧紧包裹的挺翘臀部又掐又捏出不同的形状，听到他弟弟忍不住的呻吟，压低声音在Loki耳边笑了：“每次看到你种表情，我就更想……上你。”

Loki难受地在Thor坚硬的大腿上挤压自己的阴茎，他被在穴口边徘徊的手指挑逗的浑身脱力，可是嘴上并不饶人：“这还是你吗……哥哥？现在倒是很大胆…哈，破罐子破摔以后，真是什么下流的话都敢说了。”

Thor把自己的披风扯下来，铺在Loki身后的地上，他用脚轻轻一勾就放倒了喋喋不休的诡计者，等Loki骂骂咧咧地撑起身子试图爬起来的时候，Thor又按住了他的腰，一巴掌抽在他拱起来的屁股上。

“Aw，shit！”Loki痛的浑身一激灵。

“我想要你，brother，就在这。”

Thor不容反抗地从身后压了过来，胡茬和滚烫的呼吸刺在Loki白皙的后颈上，麻酥酥的。

虽然两排高耸的书架为他们遮蔽出一个还算阴暗的角落，可这也不能改变敞开的大门外，还有几个侍卫在沉默把守的事实。

实际上，隐隐约约还能听到外面不远处范达尔一行人在寻找Thor的声音，庆功宴就要开始了，主角却不知所踪。

“如果我们被发现了怎么办呢…”

空气中激荡的荷尔蒙气息却令人血脉喷张，如此危险，如此放肆。

“看看你淫荡又堕落的样子……真是成何体统啊，哥哥。”  
Loki取笑着，他把臀部从Thor威胁性顶住的阴茎下挪开，灵巧地一翻身，两手拽痛了Thor的金发，不温柔地啃咬上他的唇舌。

“有关那两个形容词，还有人能赢得过你吗？”  
Thor用几个巴掌从他弟弟手里拯救了自己的头发，在他们嘴唇分开的一瞬间，粘连出一道细细的银丝。

Thor只把自己的裤子往下拽了一点，仅仅足够让他胀痛不堪的阴茎弹到自己的小腹上。而对于Loki，他则是粗暴又心急地把他弟弟的裤子剥到了膝盖，暴露出那盖着红色手印的结实臀部，还有雕塑般光滑紧致的大腿。

Aw，无缘无故又挨了一巴掌，Loki愤恨低呼。

Thor托起他温热的屁股，让Loki分开双腿虚坐在了自己的腿间，达到他跃跃欲试的老二刚刚能碰到Loki赤裸的臀部的高度。

Loki对这个半悬空的姿势感到不安，他的喉咙吞咽了下：“温柔点对我。You bastard……”

Thor掂量了一下他弟弟的重量，Loki臀部的肌肉正紧紧压在他的手掌间，带来无与伦比的美妙触感。

“够温柔吗？”Thor用小拇指蹭了蹭Loki靠近穴口的部位，低沉性感声音让人心里发痒。

“呵呵。”Loki扭过头去。

“还可以再温柔点。”  
Thor笃定地对自己点点头，然后猛地将人放坐下来，火热滚烫的性器瞬间惩罚般地从头至尾贯穿了Loki。

Loki意外地尖叫起来，睁大了眼睛，Thor却适时地捂住了他的嘴。

草你妈的，Thor，我一定会宰了你。

但是Oh my god，只要你像现在一样虔诚地用力操我，那你的死期……就不是今天。

感受到他弟弟的眼泪兴奋地滚落在自己的手背上，Thor的阴茎在Loki体内又胀大了几分，一刻也不停地疯狂抽插起来。

这场偷情般的性爱很快攀升至高潮，Thor用斗篷擦了擦他弟弟的屁股，看着Loki趴在自己大腿上脱力地喘息，满意地拍了拍。

“不…”

感觉到Thor帮他提上了裤子，Loki握住了他的手。

“你说什么？”Thor靠近，亲昵地用脸颊蹭蹭他弟弟的鼻子。

“不够。”

Loki用膝盖压住了Thor粗壮的大腿，捧起他的脸孔，皱起眉毛，认真地说：“不够，不爽不满足，brother，现在你听清了吗？”

“哦不，Loki。”Thor痛苦地发现自己刚刚放松下的阴茎又危险地在裤子里膨胀了。

“别去参加什么 庆功宴了。那只是群傻瓜，跟他们有什么好庆祝的？”

Loki冰凉的手指勾勒着他脖颈的曲线，继续他甜蜜的蛊惑：“跟我回去，哥哥……给我个机会证明我有多想你。”

Thor给了他一个漫长又濡湿的深吻，深蓝色的眼睛温柔地转了转：“不行。”

诡计者马上撤离了，他起身整理自己的裤子，背对着Thor骂骂咧咧：“再给你一点甜头，我就是傻逼。”

Thor抱住那个赌气的后背：“说不行是因为，我想要你要跟我一起去。”

“跟你一起去？”Loki扬眉，天知道Thor抽的是哪门子疯，他明明知道自己最讨厌那些他那些狐朋狗友的聚会。

再说他们也不喜欢自己，这些陈芝麻烂谷子的新仇旧恨，恐怕都持续了上千年了。

“就给我一个机会。”Thor祈求的口吻真的像一只巨型犬：“就算行行好，试着融入你兄弟没品味的生活，可以吗，Loki？”

才不。Loki面无表情，他没能说出来恶毒言语换成了一个鄙视的眼神，对上了Thor眼角旗开得胜的笑纹。


	22. My pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sif,the despicable bitch.Nobody can share the trickster’s loving one.

第二十二章

既然是盛宴，就没有什么比意外惊喜和不速之客更加迷人。

“老天，Thor，你跑到哪里去了？”范达尔拍案而起，一大串的问题在看到Thor身后的Loki时，被咽回了肚子。

“哦，嗨，朋友们。”Loki优雅地点点头，目光扫过一圈瞠目结舌的面孔：“Surprise！”

这可不是什么surprise，实际上，聚会的意义就在于交杯换盏间切磋对同一件事物的同仇敌忾。

现在，这个被吐槽的最多的大麻烦就神采奕奕地坐在了他们中间。

Thor坐在Loki的旁边，得意地眨了下眼睛：“抱歉，范达尔，我找到Loki耽误了一些时间。”

我能问问你找Loki做什么？？“你开心就好，老兄。”范达尔耸了耸肩，和旁边的霍根、沃尔萨格交换了几个眼神，天知道Thor又在发哪门子神经。这家伙总是好了伤疤忘了疼，想到这，范达尔叹了口气：“喝酒喝酒——拜托，你们是刚去哪玩过一场吗？为什么看起来就像刚喝过似的。”

“没有。”Loki平日里苍白的面孔泛着淡淡的红晕，他若无其事地微笑：“嗨Sif，你还好吗？”

“我帮你，Thor。”Sif嘟囔着起身拿住酒壶，比起这两个人，她的确才更像是喝多了的那个，两个脸颊红的发烫，给Thor倒满酒杯的同时，酒也撒出了一圈。

“小心小心，”Thor尴尬地用斗篷擦了擦溢出的酒水，紧张地发现自己的斗篷上仍沾着一股独特的腥膻味道，他闭着眼睛叹息：“哦，拜托，就放在那里吧，Sif。”

“废什么话啊你。”Sif咕哝着俯低下去，用自己的手帕把Thor桌边的污渍擦了个一干二净，她露出的乳沟就像马里亚纳海沟一样深不见底。

范达尔吹了一声口哨，引起了不少人的注意。

Loki对着白花花的胸器眨眨眼，摇晃自己空荡荡的酒杯，做了个遗憾的手势：“哎，不得不说，Sif，你的差别待遇可真让我伤心。”

三勇士哄笑起来，不怀好意的那种，Sif涨红了脸。

“别烦我，Loki！”

“不过没关系。”Loki打了个响指，空旷的杯子立刻被填满了冰凉的啤酒泡沫。

武士们的酒桌总是那么低俗无聊，话题永远离不开恶心的几样，即使Loki缺席了无数次这样的场合，也全部在意料之中——沃尔萨格又抢夺了多少敌人的金银财宝，范达尔又征服了多少个情窦初开的清纯少女。而他那愚蠢的兄弟Thor，无论听到什么都会配合地哈哈大笑，仿佛那些从屁眼里出来的话真的很有趣似的。

看的出来，丰收女神Sif总是想跟Thor找到什么共同话题，她三番五次兴高采烈地插嘴，又每每不出两三句就败阵下来，因为这确实很难就是了——除非，她也对尿尿最远超过几米这种话题感兴趣。

观察沮丧的Sif差不多成了Loki今晚唯一的乐趣，她三番五次地对Thor暗送秋波，可他不争气的兄弟就是无法心领神会。

“没有想象中那么糟糕吧？”Thor打着酒嗝，看向他身边沉默寡言的兄弟。

“和想象中的差不多，Thor。”

Loki在Thor醉醺醺地靠上他的肩膀的时候，在他的耳畔淡淡地评价：“你可真有吸引苍蝇的魅力。”

酒过三巡，Sif突然抽噎了起来。

这突如其来的扫兴气氛就像一场太阳雨，让周围兴高采烈的人们慌了阵脚。

哦，另一个低级的把戏，Loki百无聊赖地看着自己的手指。

Sif哽咽起来，她可真像个小丑：“我想说我很抱歉，Thor…我曾经起誓过要永远关照你，可是我却没能做到…”

Thor不解：“做到什么，Sif？”

“都是我的错！在你离开的时候，是我没能保护Frigga……”

听到Frigga的名字，所有人都沉默了，Loki端着酒杯的手停在半空。

Sif就像失去了自己的亲生母亲一样失声痛哭起来：“你不必在这里强颜欢笑的，Thor！你千万不要责怪自己。是我没能保护好你的母亲，我一直没有机会跟你道歉…在你和Jane分开的时候我也没有勇气去安慰你……”

这个话题让他措手不及，Thor皱起眉：“不，我的朋友，这不是你的错。”

“这就是我的错，要不然你怎么总是躲着我？”伴随着Sif伤心的哭声，她揭开的是Thor已经痊愈了的伤疤，连带着三勇士们都惭愧的低下了头去。

但只有一个人在凝重的空气中鼓起掌来。

“感人肺腑。”在目光的聚焦中，Loki拍拍手，他碧绿的瞳孔闪烁着，似笑非笑。他轻快地问：“你为什么没有保护好她？”

Sif错愕地抬起哭红的眼睛：“你说什么？”

Loki歪过头去，饶有兴趣地看着她。

他说：“既然你自告奋勇说是你自己的错，那么……我不妨替大家问问原因。”

Sif扬起声调：“那是我和Thor的事，跟你有什么关系？”

“Loki你坐下。”他听见Thor压低声音命令，他笑了。

“说到这样拙劣的舞台剧，往往都要围绕一个主题……”Loki懒散地给自己倒上一满杯酒：“这个主题是你为Frigga的死感到抱歉？那真是奇怪，Thor自己都没说过他抱歉，那么你是Frigga的什么人呢，你的歉意看起来竟然可以排到阿斯加德第一，是属下，护卫…还是儿媳？”

一针见血的羞辱让Sif涨红了脸，她气急败坏地打断了Loki：“至少我们都做出过努力…你呢？她遇险的时候你在哪？我没记错的话只有你安心地躺在地牢里，不是吗？”

“Sif。”Thor烦躁地打断她：“够了。”

“可是我…”Sif难以置信地看向Thor，她的眼睛又开始蓄满泪水。

“这可真尴尬。”Loki温柔地叹了口气：“你不该对我这么说话的，Sif。如果你能拿出对Thor一半的殷勤对我就好了。”

三勇士站了起来，挡在了Sif中间，可是并不能阻止Sif恼羞成怒向Loki挥过来的手臂。

“哎哎呀，生气了。”Loki一把就攥住了那个纤细的手腕，在自己的耳边握紧，Sif疼痛地挣扎起来。

“Loki！”Thor吼。

“冷静，brother，要不然我捏断这只手就像折断树枝一样轻易。”

“你真的要逼我这么做吗？”Thor的声音已经完全沉了下去，蓝眼睛里是压抑不住的怒火。

“为什么要和我生气，你也觉得这是我的错，brother？”Loki歪过头，他懒散地眨眨眼睛。

“我们过后私下讨论。现在松手，不然我发誓让你后悔。”

感受到Thor不加掩饰的愤怒，他无所谓地松开手，后退一步：“好吧，就是个玩笑，哥哥。”

“你为什么要带他来？！”Sif躲在范达尔和霍根身后哭着：“他根本不应该在这！”

“我的哥哥就那么好吗？”越过Thor铁青的脸色和肩膀，Loki在嘲笑：“你真的不考虑换个人试试吗？范达尔，霍根，沃尔萨格？鄙人其实也能满足你的。”


End file.
